The New Norm
by StayWithMeForTheKids
Summary: Sequel to Not So Normal. Rachel is on a hunt and she's looking for revenge. With a sexual deviant, two girl's who are stuck together at the hip, a lost boy and her blonde beauty to help her, can Rachel achieve her goal?
1. Journey

**Well guys, here we are! I told you I'd have the story up early November time! Are you happy? Are you excited? I know I am to hear your thoughts :D**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am declaring from the first chapter that I do not own any of the glee characters or anything from Glee. This will be the same throughout the story and so I will be using this disclaimer once in this chapter.**

* * *

The water pounds down upon Rachel's head as she stands in the middle of the shower, letting the warm droplets race down her body. Her face is neutral as she stares ahead at the blank tiles in front of her. It's been a few weeks since everything happened. A few weeks since summer started, two weeks of hard core training, readying herself for when they today. She hopes the training has done enough. Not just for her, but for Puck, Santana, Sam, Brittany and...Quinn.

Quinn. Rachel's been extremely careful about the subject of Quinn joining them. She doesn't want to drag Quinn into this mess even more than she already is. She doesn't want Quinn to get hurt. But being as stubborn as she is, Quinn refuses to stay behind. Of course, Rachel is equally as stubborn so when they begin to argue about this sore subject...well to put it the best way possible...shit goes down. But, on the Brightside, the makeup sex afterwards is great.

After shampooing and conditioning her hair, Rachel finally steps out of the shower and walks into her bedroom. She smiles at the adorableness that is her girlfriend. Quinn's lifts her head up from the pillow, her short locks poking out in each direction as she yarns and stretches. About a week after summer started, Quinn surprised Rachel with a new haircut. She had her long flowing locks cut into a short bob, much like how she and Rachel had discussed months ago. Rachel was absolutely delighted and was unable to refrain from running her fingers through the short, choppy locks.

"Morning sleepy head" Rachel says, sitting down on her bed and placing a kiss to Quinn's forehead. Quinn smiles at her lazily, rubbing her eyes and blinking at up at Rachel.

"You showered without me?" Quinn asks, pouting her bottom lip as she tugs lightly on the towel wrapped round Rachel's body.

Rachel smiles at her "You looked like you needed the extra sleep" she runs her hands through Quinn's shaggy hair, chuckling when Quinn moans softly. If there's one thing Quinn loves more than Bacon, it's having her hair played with.

"We leave today. Have you got everything packed?" Quinn asks.

Rachel sighs and gets up from the bed. She nods, walking over to her vanity, pulling out her underwear from her drawers. She drops her towel and pulls on her knickers, followed by her bra and jeans. She turns round and jumps slightly, she hadn't realised Quinn had moved to stand behind her.

She watches as Quinn looks over her body, licking her bottom lip slowly when her eyes land on Rachel's bra covered chest.

"Quinn, we need to be ready soon" Rachel says as Quinn begins to walk closer to Rachel, trapping her between the drawers and Quinn.

"How soon?" Quinn asks, her voice dropping to a low husk, causing a shiver to travel up Rachel's spine.

"An hour"

"More than enough time" Quinn says before crashing her lips against Rachel's, her hand automatically moving to Rachel's hair.

Rachel moans and picks Quinn up, allowing the blonde's legs to wrap round her waist before walking over to the bed. They both giggle when she drops them onto the sheets before pressing their lips back together, hands travelling everywhere. Their giggles die down to just moans as Rachel's clothing flies about the room, her bra landing on a nearby lampshade.

* * *

"It's about fucking time you two got your asses down here!" Santana exclaims as Quinn and Rachel walk out of Rachel's house. Rachel shifts their bags to her other hand in order to hold Quinn's hand as they approach Rachel's SUV.

Rachel rolls her eyes "Calm your tits San" She says. She unlocks her car and open the boot, placing her and Quinn's bags down. She moves just in time as Santana throws hers and Brittany's suitcases into the boot, almost hitting Rachel's head with them.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany greets, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Hello Brittany"

"I'm super excited for our trip! I've never been to England before. It's going to be so much fun"

Rachel looks over at Santana in confusion, wondering why Brittany has been lead to believe this is a trip and not a slayer hunt. Santana shakes her head at Rachel, begging her not to tell Brittany the true nature of their visit to England.

"It will be" Rachel says sadly. Brittany smiles at her and bounces over to Santana.

Puck pulls up in front of her house, he and Sam exiting the car with their won bags. Puck gives Rachel a nod in greeting, placing his bag into the boot. Sam follows, only giving Rachel a sad smile before following Puck's movements.

Rachel releases Quinn's hand and walks over to Sam. She places a hand on his back, bringing his attention up from the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asks softly. She notes how Sam's usually bright and happy blue eyes are now dull and have a gray tint to them. It's as if all the life inside of him has disappeared. He hardly said anything to anyone during their training. He just got on with the workouts, determined to get every move right.

"As good as you can be I guess" Sam replies, his shoulders slumping. He looks at Rachel, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I just miss him so much"

Rachel nods in understanding "I know" she rubs his back "Do you want to visit his grave before we go?"

Sam sniffs and shakes his head "No. I just want to kill the bastard that killed him"

Rachel smiles softly at him, leaving him to his own thoughts. Shelby approaches her, Jesse's book in her hands.

"Take this" Shelby says, handing the book to Rachel.

Rachel nods her thanks and places it into her back pack. Shelby stares at Rachel for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug. Rachel instantly wraps her arms around Shelby's waist and places her head on her Mum's shoulder, gently rubbing her back when she feels Shelby start to shake with tears.

Shelby finally pulls back and wipes her tears away "You promise me that you'll stay alive. No matter what, please stay alive."

"I-I can't promise you that Mum" Rachel whispers, watching as Shelby's face crumbles slightly.

"Then you try. Promise me you will try" Rachel nods "Promise me!"

"I promise. I'll try" Rachel's voice cracks at the mere thought of dying. Not being able to see Quinn again, or Ben or Beth is the worst thing for her imagine. She doesn't want to think like that, but she has to. She needs to be realistic. She knows the high possibility of any of them dying. That's why, no matter what, Rachel has promised herself to keep Quinn alive, even it means sacrificing herself.

Shelby nods and wipes her eyes again "Remember everything I've taught you. We're lucky that Puck was able to place the tracking device on Russell and that Russell has no idea where in England to go. This gives you the upper hand as Slayers such as Russell are only able to transport if they know they place they are in. He knows nothing about England" she places her finger on Rachel's chest "But you do. Use this to your advantage"

"I will" She says, taking the tracking device Shelby hands to her.

"When you arrive, go to this address" Shelby hands her a slip of paper "It's near where you used to live okay?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"An old friend of mine. She'll help you out." Shelby pauses "I've also enrolled all of you into College"

Rachel's eyes widen "What? Mum, we can't go to college, we'll be bringing a lot of danger to everyone"

"You can and you will. You need to appear like normal teenagers. Normal and smart teenagers. You are going"

Rachel rolls her eyes and pockets the address "Okay"

Shelby pulls her into another hug "Be safe" She kisses Rachel's cheek and pulls away, moving to speak to Quinn.

"Rachel" the brunette looks down, smiling when she sees Ben looking up at her, his arms open for a hug. Rachel bends down and picks him up, hugging him close to her.

"Hey Little Bean. I've got to go soon"

"Where are you going?"

"On an adventure"

Ben pulls back to look at Rachel "What kind of adventure?"

"A dangerous one. I won't be seeing you for a long time though." Ben frowns "But, I promise that when I get back, I'll give you the biggest hug ever and we'll go to a theme park, okay?"

Ben nods excitedly "Yeah!"

Rachel puts him down and watches as he walks over to Shelby and takes her hand. Santana taps Rachel on the shoulder, indicating they've got to go before jumping into the back seat, Brittany in between her and Puck. Sam sits in the sixth seat next to all of the bags, staring at out the window without any expression on his face.

"You ready to go Rach?" Quinn asks, walking up to her.

"I just need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest"

"Anything"

"Are you 100% sure about coming with us? Because, I don't know how long we'll be gone for or how long it will take to catch Russell. You may not see Beth for a whole year."

"I'm sure"

"Quinn, you may not see Beth at all if-god forbid-you die. You won't be able to see her grow up."

Quinn's eyes narrow suspiciously at Rachel "Puck could die as well and Beth is his daughter to"

"Yes, but Puck has had more training than you. Russell might use you as bait for us"

"So what you're saying is that I'm the damsel in distress?" Quinn asks in offence and disbelief.

Rachel shakes her head "No! No" she sighs and takes a step closer to Quinn "What I'm saying is that I don't want you to miss out on Beth's life. I don't want Beth to be without you okay? So I'm asking you, are you 100% sure about joining us?"

"Rachel, I am very sure I want to. There's no way I'm letting you go alone. I may be a target, but you're an even bigger target and I'll be dam sure to keep you safe." Quinn grabs hold of Rachel's hands, lightly swinging them between their bodies "I wasn't able to save you last time. If it wasn't for Kurt" Rachel winces slightly, the subject of Kurt still sore "You wouldn't be here. I want to be able to help."

Rachel sighs and nods before stepping away and opening up the passenger door. Quinn smiles and jumps in. Rachel walks round the car, getting in also.

As they pull out of the driveway, Santana shouts:

"LET'S KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"

* * *

_She watches from the chair she's chained in as Jesse walks over to Kurt's body lying on the ground. She tries to scream at him as he grabs hold of Kurt's neck and lifts him up, Kurt's wide, frightened eyes staring down at him. _

_She kicks at the ground, hoping to push herself away from the chair, but an invisible force keeps her in place. It's as if there's a wall directly in front of her, keeping her from moving. She hates this, she can't protect Kurt._

_Jesse throws Kurt against the wall, his limp body rolling over to Rachel. Rachel tries to push again and this time, she's let free. She slams down on her hands and knees, ignoring the pain that shoots up from her wrist as she scrambles over to Kurt._

_Kurt looks up at her, blood tricking down the side of his face, his eyes drooping. He reaches up and cups her face. His lips move but no sound comes out._

"_Kurt" She whispers, feeling her tears begin to pour down her face._

_He coughs slightly "You-You"_

_Rachel leans forward, grasping the hand touching her cheek in a death grip, willing him to continue the sentence._

"_You could've saved me" he says. Rachel looks up when a shadow looms over her. Before she can even blink, Jesse sends a stake down into her heart._

* * *

"Rachel"

Rachel jolts up from her seat, looking round the cabin and seeing people collecting their things from the over head lockers, scurrying out of the aeroplane.

"We've landed" Quinn says, pressing a kiss to Rachel's red cheek.

Rachel breathes heavily, feeling a cold bead of sweat drip down her back. Santana stands up and looks down at Rachel in concern.

"You okay Berry?" She asks.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" she says breathlessly. She undoes her belt and moves out into the aisle, grabbing her bag from the over head locker. She holds out her hand to Quinn, helping her out of the aisle.

Quinn looks at Rachel with the same concern. She wipes a few strands of hair out of Rachel's red face "The same one?" she asks softly as they start to make their way down the aisle and through the tunnel to arrivals.

Rachel nods and stand off to the side, waiting for Puck, Sam, Santana and Brittany to join them. "Always the same one" she whispers, squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now" She says. Once the others join them she begins to walk down to baggage claim. The tracker in her trousers beeps, bringing her attention to it. She quickly fishes it out of her pocket, her eyebrows furrowing together as the little red dot moves further south from London.

"What's wrong?" Puck asks, seeing Rachel's confusion as they await their bags.

"He's moving away from London"

"So?"

Rachel shakes her head "He's moving closer to where we are staying. We're going to need to be more alert" she says, grabbing Quinn's bag off of the conveyer belt.

She looks over at Sam, seeing that he's looking completive about something. He stares at her, unblinking, nibbling on his bottom lip furiously. His eyes glaze over slightly, looking like he just thought of something. He goes to say something but stops himself and turns away, grabbing his bag off of the belt.

"You were going to say something" Rachel says, stepping away from Quinn and closer to Sam.

Sam doesn't look at her "No I wasn't"

"Yes you were. What did you think of?"

Sam sighs "Isn't it better that he's getting closer to where we are staying?" He asks "We have the upper hand with having you around as you know the area. We'll be able to trap him easily and get this over and done with"

Rachel bites her lip for a moment, grabbing her own bag off of the belt "He may have someone with him. We can't just jump right in and attack him"

"I know" Sam says, running a little to catch up with Rachel as she begins to walk toward the exit upon seeing everyone had their bag "But we can plan it out. Think of every little outcome possible and plan around that. It may take some time but once we have that all done and put it into action"

Rachel pauses in her stride "That's...not a bad idea" She pats Sam on the back, following the others towards a seven seat taxi waiting outside for them. Sam smiles at her before helping the taxi driver load the boot up with their bags and hopping into the seat at the back.

Puck calls shotgun, jumping into the passenger seat as Brittany, Santana and Quinn get into the seat in the middle. Rachel frowns, realising she won't be able to sit with them and so joins Sam at the back, moving her legs around their bags.

"So, who's looking after us?" Puck asks at the front.

Rachel takes out the slip of paper Shelby gave her and reads over the address. Her eyes widen as she recognises it. "Oh no"

"What?" Sam asks, thinking something bad is happening.

"Come on Berry, tell us" Santana says, turning round in her seat to glare at Rachel.

"It's my godmother"

"Is she horrible?" Brittany asks "Is she like an evil godmother"

"Not exactly"

* * *

The door swings open, revealing a blue eyed, blonde haired woman. She stares at Rachel for a moment, her eyes not really registering who it is before she screams at the top of her lungs and pulls Rachel into a massive hug.

"What the-" Brittany elbows Santana in the side, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Your Mum told me you were coming but I didn't believe her!" The blonde woman says, still squeezing the life out of Rachel.

"I can't breathe" Rachel chokes out.

"Oh don't be silly, you're a freaking Vampire for god sake! You can breathe perfectly fine" The blonde woman finally lets go of Rachel, smiling hugely at her goddaughter. Shelby rang her earlier, telling her what was going on but she couldn't believe her. It's been so long since she's seen Rachel. She was a baby when she last saw her.

"Guys, this is my godmother"

"Holly Holliday" The blonde woman says, holding her hand out to Santana who gingerly shakes her hand before Holly moves along to shake everyone else's. Puck takes Holly's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Rachel never told me you were so beautiful" Puck says, his 'I'm so hot' smirk on his face.

Holly rolls her eyes "I doubt she's told you anything, I haven't seen her since she was a baby. Nice try though, I appraise your attempt"

Rachel shifts on her feet awkwardly. Quinn takes her head, noticing Rachel's discomfort. Holly spots the movement and her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

"You're Quinn!" She says pointing a finger at Quinn. Quinn's eyes widen slightly in fright before she nods slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Shelby told me all about you two" Holly says with a smile "Listen, if you need any advice on how to spice up your sex life, I have this special lube then makes you all tingly-"

"Holly!" Rachel says, quickly cutting Holly off from speaking, blushing slightly "Could we stay with you please?"

Holly smiles "I thought you'd never ask" she says, stepping aside to allow them in.

Brittany stops though and turns to Holly "Can San and I use that lube?"

"Brittany!" Santana squeaks out before dragging Brittany away.

* * *

**Okay guys, so that is the end of the first chapter. I'm sorry not a lot happens in it, but there will be some action soon, but not too soon, I need to build the story up first :P**

**Oh and as you can probably tell by the name of the Story, I don't have a name yet. So, I'm open to suggestions from you guys and by next week I will have picked which name you guys have suggested I like most and that will be the name of the story!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx**


	2. Library

**Hey guys! So, I just wanted to say: WOW! Thank you so so so much for the reviews on the first chapter. Never EVER have I had so many for the first chapter! I can't thank you all enough...I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**I'd also like to say that I didn't make it obvious in the last chapter and I can see why you guys would assume so, but they are not in London. They are in England, just not London. Farnborough is a real town-I live there-and it's actually quite small. The college and buildings mentioned are also real buildings as well :P That's my rambling done!**

**Thank you all again 3**

* * *

Rachel stares at the map laid out onto the table, a compass in her hand and the tracker on her lap. She glances down, seeing that the red dot is still situated on the outskirts of Hampshire and hasn't moved. He's lost, this is good.

She looks back to the map and places the point of the compass onto where they are at the moment, in Farnborough, a very small town within Hampshire. It's small enough for them to make their way round and remember every destination, but big enough that if Russell moves from where he is elsewhere into Farnborough, he'll get lost.

Using a ruler, Rachel measures the distance from the compass point to the edge of Hampshire and draws a circle, marking out the perimeter they should become aware of if Russell moves into it. She can hear the conversations between Holly and her friends in the Kitchen as she shows them round the home and smiles. She's happy they're getting along with Holly, from what Shelby told her about Holly, she seems very down to earth and protective.

She feels someone situate themselves down on the arm of the armchair she's sat in and gently rub at her tense shoulders. She looks up and smiles at Quinn, looking back down at the map and beginning to draw in sections within the perimeter.

"You need to take a break" Quinn says as she starts to massage the knots in Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel places her pencil down and sighs. She leans back, causing Quinn to drop her hands and pulls the blonde into her lap, giggling when Quinn squeals in shock. She nuzzles her face into Quinn's neck, wrapping her arms around her girl securely.

"I love you" Rachel says, her voice muffled by Quinn's neck. She places a kiss against the smooth column beneath her lips.

"I know"

Rachel moves back and raises her eyebrow, giving Quinn an unimpressed look. Quinn smiles and goes to kiss her, only to have Rachel avoid her lips like a toddler avoids the baby wipe when the mother goes to wipe their face.

"Rachel!"

"No!" She says, moving her head away again. Quinn pouts at Rachel, hoping to guilt her into giving her a kiss, but Rachel is having none of it. She drops her hands from Quinn's waist and places them by her side, still avoiding Quinn's kisses.

"Fine! I love you too" Quinn says in defeat. Rachel beams at her and wraps her arms around her again, pulling the blonde into her and placing a kiss on her lips.

Quinn sighs against Rachel's lips and then manoeuvres herself so her head is resting under Rachel's chin, the smaller girls arm wrapped round her waist whilst their legs tangle up together. Rachel kisses the top of Quinn's head and gently runs her finger tips through blonde teses, perfectly content to sit with the girl she loves in silence.

Of course, Santana had to ruin it.

"Yo bitches stop being all sappy and check these out!" She says, strolling in and throwing pieces of paper onto Quinn's lap. Whilst doing so, she pulls the leaver on the arm chair, causing it to go back into the reclining position making Rachel squeak.

Quinn picks them up and reads the writing, handing the one with Rachel's name on it to the brunette. Rachel raises her eyebrows at it and looks up to Santana for an explanation.

"They're our time tables for College that your Mum-" she glares at Rachel "Is making us go to. Which, I don't fucking understand as you British bastards education system is different to ours" As she says this, Brittany walks in and hits her upside the head and quietly chastises her before producing a bottle of lube and whispering in Santana's ear.

Rachel watches in delight as Santana's face reddens as Brittany continues to whisper in her ear. Santana quickly grasps Brittany's hand and begins to drag her out of the living room. Brittany looks over at Rachel with a 'You're welcome' smile on her face before happily skipping out after Santana.

She shakes her head and peers down at her timetable, her eyebrows rising in surprise when she sees the subjects Shelby enrolled her in. Film studies, Fine Art, English Literature and Music Tech. How did Shelby know she was interested in taking them when she was due to go into her first year?

"What lessons did you get?" Quinn asks, lightly nudging Rachel's cheek with her nose, proceeding to place a kiss there.

"All the ones I wanted to take before we left. What about you?"

Quinn smiles brightly "English combined, Photography, Media and Film."

"Did you want to do those?"

"I enjoyed English at McKinley and you know I have a secret passion for Photography. I never really thought of Film and Media though" she says with a shrug.

Rachel takes Quinn's timetable, comparing the two of them before a small smile pulls up on her face "We have Film at the same time with the same guy"

"Oh yeah!" Puck celebrates, walking into the room with Sam following him "Get to do fucking Sports! I can't wait to show these Limeys how to play Football properly!"

Rachel grabs Pucks Timetable, laughter breaking out "It says football for enrichment Puck."

"Yeah"

"They mean Soccer. Not American football"

"WHAT?!" He shouts snatching it back "Oh man" he sits down in the chair opposite Rachel and Quinn with a frown on his face.

They all laugh and begin to hurriedly chat about their new timetables and what their College will look like. Rachel doesn't join in, instead, her mind stays with the plan Sam came up with. She doesn't even notice when Santana and Brittany walk back in, the clothes slightly askew and their hair a mess. Her eyes stray to the map covered with their time tables, her teeth holding onto her lip with concentration as a million thoughts pop up in her mind. Only she knows Farnborough like the back of her hand, the others obviously don't. She's going to have to get them to study a map of the town like there's no tomorrow so she can ensure they won't get lost and possibly encounter Russell.

She needs to make sure everyone is safe because there's no way she's letting them put themselves in even more danger than she has already let them. She needs to make sure they don't get to close to Russell...just like...just like when Kurt got to close to him. When he sacrificed his life for her.

'_you could've saved me'_

Kurt's voice from her dream bounces off the walls of her mind, taunting her, laughing at her. She could've saved him. If she was faster she could've shoved him out of the way. Kurt would still be alive and her friends will be out of the way of any danger.

"Rachel"

"Shortie!"

"Baby"

Upon feeling a finger poke her side, Rachel tears her gaze away from the table and looks up at Quinn, her eyebrows furrowing together when seeing Quinn's look of concern.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She nods "Why?"

"Well you kind of zoned out for a while there and then Brittany asked you a question but you didn't answer."

"Oh" she looks to Brittany "Can you repeat please Britt?"

Brittany nods happily "Is there a pond nearby?"

Rachel shifts Quinn so the girl is lying next to her instead of on her and nods at Brittany "Yeah" she says distractedly before getting off of the arm chair and walking into the kitchen, ignoring the questioning looks of her friends.

She grabs a glass and fills it up with water, feeling unexpectedly thirsty. She regrets filling it up with water the moment the liquid hits her lips. The water won't do anything to her thirst. Because she's a Vampire. Placing the glass down, she chuckles dryly and her hands tighten around the counter.

'_you could've saved me'_

Once again, Kurt's voice is back.

"I know" she barely whispers.

'_you could've done it.'_

"I know" she says, her voice starting to grow in volume. She slams her eyes shut, the last image she has of Kurt falling in front of her closed eyelids. His body lying on the ground, his face pales as snow with blood red lips and stained fingertips.

'_I could be alive right now'_

She shivers as she feels Kurt's voice breathe down her neck, ghosting across her ear.

"I know"

'_You basically killed me'_

"I know!" She screams, grabbing hold of the glass and throwing it against the opposite wall, narrowly missing Holly. The glass shatters against tiled plaster, creating a whole and causing water to spray everywhere. Rachel breathes heavily, her chest moving at a fast pace as she tries to calm herself down. Holly looks at Rachel with a sad, knowing smile.

Rachel eyes widen from their dangerous stare, as if she's just realised where she is. Her mouth opens and closes in shock before she quietly whispers "I-I'll pay for that"

Holly holds her hands up and walks over to Rachel "It's fine, you don't have to" She looks to the side and sighs "Let's go somewhere to talk" she says, walking to grab her coat.

Rachel follows Holly's gaze and spots her friends peering into the kitchen. Her eyes settle on Quinn who's watching her with concern. She smiles weakly at them and follows Holly out of the room, walking up the stairs behind her before entering a room she didn't notice when Holly showed them around.

A row of bookcases sit against the wall closet to the door. Opposite sits a corner settee with a coffee table next to it. In the far corner is a old record player, softly playing out soft, angelic music creating a serene feel to the room.

"What is this?" Rachel asks, shutting the door behind her.

"My own personal library. If I ever want to get away from the rest of the house, I come in here, grab a book and read." Holly says, relaxing into the settee and patting the seat next to her.

Rachel sits down, her hands nestling in her lap awkwardly. Holly watches her with curiosity, tucking her legs under her. Rachel continues to look away, her eyes darting over the room constantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Rachel says almost immediately after Holly finished talking.

"Okay. How about for tea tonight we go to that pub next to the train station?" Holly asks, grabbing a book from the side.

Rachel looks at her in bafflement "Wait, that's it?"

Holly lowers the book "Do you want to go somewhere else? There's not really that much in Farnborough unless we order in?"

"No no no. I meant you're not going to try and get me to talk more, coax an explanation for my behaviour?"

"Rachel, honey-" Holly turns herself so she's facing Rachel completely "I'm not going to force you to tell me. If you don't want to then that's fine. All in your own time"

"Then why did you bring me here?"

Holly sighs and clasps Rachel's hands "Because I promised your Mum I would look after you. If I had left you there, who knows what you would've done? I brought you to this room to show you that if you ever need somewhere to escape and just think" she smiles "You can come here. I told everyone that if that door is closed, no one is to come in okay?"

"Okay"

Holly smile hugely at Rachel "Great! So to the pub then?"

Rachel smirks "I thought you'd never ask" Holly playfully glares at her before walking out of the room, Rachel following her.

* * *

Rachel holds Quinn's hand tightly in her own as they walk through the student car park, stopping once they arrive at the quad like area. She peers down at her timetable then to the map, trying to figure out where they need to go.

"Jeez, I feel like a fish out of water being here" Puck says, peering round the College. He makes eye contact with a few girls and smirks. They only scoff and look away, going back to their conversations.

"Puck's a fish?" Brittany asks. Santana just shakes her head at her and smiles at her girlfriend's innocence.

The students begin to move, the area starting to become less and less swarmed with people. Sam spins around, wondering where everyone is going.

"Uhh, they're all leaving?" Santana says.

Without lifting her head up Rachel says "They're going to lessons"

"But there wasn't a bell"

Rachel furrows her eyebrows together when she looks at the map again. She swears the college doesn't actually look like that. It's all lopsided and such. Surely the builders are smart enough to have it the right way?

"They don't use a bell" She says, not concentrating on the conversation properly.

"I guess we better get going to" Sam says, tugging on Puck's arm "C'mon, we have Music right now" he says, holding the map out to Puck.

Rachel doesn't even notice Brittany and Santana also leaving, she's still trying to figure out the map. Okay, the 'John Guy Building' is not that shape. She looks up at the glass building then back to the map. No, it's definitely not.

Quinn rolls her eyes and gently takes the map and turns it a few degrees clockwise and hands it back to Rachel. Rachel blushes and forms a small 'o' with her mouth as she realises her mistake.

She was holding the bloody map the wrong way round.

"Film studies is here" Quinn says, pointing to the small building located next to 'the John Guy Building'

"I knew that" Rachel says, tucking her map away before walking with Quinn to the building. They climb the stairs and walk through the red corridor, breathing a sigh of relief when they spot others waiting outside the classroom, the teacher haven't arrived yet.

Rachel looks at the other students warily, but hardly any of them even acknowledge the two girls. A few see their locked hands and smile or nod at them in appreciation. Others just look at their faces, their stares blank and some don't even look up from their phones or from the person they're speaking to.

"They're not staring" Quinn whispers to Rachel, having been so used to having all eyes on her-and not always in a good way.

The brunette chuckles "They don't here" she whispers back, realising that the student's emotions are calm and mostly uninterested.

"Rachel?" A voice calls out. Rachel immediately freezes at the sound of their voice, her eyes widening as she stares at Quinn. Quinn looks over at Rachel's shoulder and raises her eyebrow.

"Oh crap" Rachel whispers.

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel looks at Quinn for a second before a fake smile appears on her face and she slowly turns round, coming face to face with a green haired, brown eyed girl.

"Julie!" She says in fake happiness, a little fact that Quinn picks up on. Rachel's hand tightens in hers as this 'Julie' walks-well runs-up to Rachel and pulls her into a hug. Quinn smiles at the fact Rachel's hand never lets go of hers.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in a year. One day you where at school, the next you were gone!" Julie says with heated excitement. Quinn's eyes narrow dangerously when Julie's hand rests onto Rachel's free one.

"Yeah, things happened and what not" Rachel says with a shrug. She steps away from Julie's touch, not liking the way it stings at her skin.

"I just-We all missed you" Julie says, moving to pull Rachel into another hug.

However Rachel avoids the hug and steps back to Quinn "Julie, this is Quinn, my girlfriend"

Julie raises an eyebrow in surprise and holds her hand out to Quinn "Girlfriend?"

Quinn takes the hand and shakes it stiffly, squeezing particularly hard "Yes. Is that a problem?" She bites about between her teeth.

Upon hearing Quinn speak, Julie looks even more surprised "No, no. You're American as well?"

"I moved to America and met Quinn at the high school I attended" Rachel says

Julie looks at them both positively delighted "Oh do tell me how you met-"

"Sorry I'm late guys. In you go" The teacher says, finally opening up the classroom.

Julie starts to follow Rachel and Quinn into the room, taking a seat next to Rachel "I bet it was a romantic adventure." She says, placing her chin in her hand and propping her arm up on the table, watching the young couple with even more excitement.

Rachel looks over at Quinn and shares a secret smile with her before turning back to Julie.

"Something like that"

* * *

**Okay so there's this chapter. Now, I have another thing to ask of you guys. As you all know, I asked for your suggestions on the title for this story. I got a few good ones but couldn't make my mind up on them and so want to give you guys the options and see what you pick.**

**Operation England**

**A New Beginning**

**Revenge**

**The New Norm**

**Paranormal is the New Normal**

**So those are the choices and vote! And leave a comment or two if you like **

**(If your suggestion is not one of the choices, I'm very sorry but happy you took the time to give me an idea so thank you very much)**

**xx**


	3. Intruder

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter to *drum roll* **_**The New Norm**_**! Thank you to KW Jordon for the name suggestion and thank you to those who voted! I tallied them up and this one was the one who won! It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!**

**This chapter has a little more action for you guys**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel stands in the middle of the quad, facing the student car park. She glances round at the other students, noting how most of them only glance over at her. It's so strange being back. When she walked through McKinley, almost everyone stared at her. But here, here they rarely glance. It's comforting. She's not being treated as some wonderful magic being. She's treated as a human. She's treated how she's wanted to be treated for so long.

Black combat boots ease into her vision, causing her to look up. She smiles when she sees Puck standing in front of her, mud on his cheek and a tired look in his eyes. "Rough day?" She asks, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets.

Puck shakes his head, a wide smile gracing his face "It was great! I struggled a little in P.E but Music was great. I talked to some hot chic's." He hands a slip of paper over to Rachel "Got one of their numbers."

Rachel looks down at the paper and smirks. She bites her lip in amusement and looks up at Puck. She giggles when she notices his confused eyes and shakes her head, looking back down at the slip of paper in her hands.

"What?" He asks, shifting his feet side to side.

"This isn't a mobile number" She says, waving the slip of paper "It's half of a land line number"

"What!?" Puck exclaims grabbing the paper from Rachel's hands. "No, she told me this was her cell"

"Mobile numbers in England start with 07. That's the landline number. It's starts with 01 but only gives you the first five digits"

Puck grumbles under his breath and shoves the slip into his pocket. He kicks the ground angrily, muttering something about 'stupid British chicks missing out' or something like that-Rachel stopped listening when she spotted her gorgeous girlfriend walking over to her.

A smile grows on her face when Quinn stands next to her and takes hold of her hand, planting a kiss on her cheek. Rachel nuzzles her nose against Quinn's cheek, both of them giggling gleefully with each other.

"Ugh, can you two please stop being so sickenly sweet please? I can feel cavities forming in my mouth just watching you" Santana says, strolling up to them with Brittany holding onto her hand.

"Oh like you two are any different" Rachel says, wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist, her fingers lightly playing with the material of Quinn's cardigan. Santana only rolls her eyes at Rachel and begins to walk to the student car park, Puck and Brittany following her.

Sam glumly walks up to the couple and sadly smiles at them "Hey guys"

"Hey Sam, did you have a good first day?" Rachel asks.

Sam shrugs "It was alright. As good as it can be without having Kurt around" he looks down at his shoes, a frown pulling at his lips.

Quinn moves away from Rachel and pulls Sam into a hug. Sam drops his head to Quinn's shoulder, his starting to shake softly as tears start to flow. Quinn nods at Rachel and silently moves Sam over to the car park. Rachel goes to follow to let the others into the car when a hand on her arm stops her. She refrains from pulling back at the burning touch.

She turns, smiling tightly when her eyes focus on Julie. Julie beams at her, her hand moving to clasp Rachel's. Rachel tries not to show her discomfort from the touch and politely greets Julie.

"How was your first day?" Julie asks.

Rachel shrugs "Okay I guess"

Julie nods "So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat? To catch up with each other"

Rachel narrows her eyes at Julie and removes her hand from Julie's "I'm dating Quinn"

"I know. I meant as friends"

Brown eyes look over to the car park, spotting the curious looks from her friends. Quinn's back is to her as she gently calms down a crying Sam.

"I can't Julie. I'm sorry"

Julie's smile falls ever so slightly in disdain "Oh okay" her eyes look over Rachel's shoulders, a dark look casting over her eyes. Rachel notices and furrows her eyebrows together, following Julie's gaze. What shocks her is that the gaze isn't aimed at Quinn, but at Puck.

"So, where do you live?" Julie asks.

Rachel looks back over at Julie who's seemed to have snapped out of her daze and smiles at Rachel once again "I-uh-within Farnborough" She says awkwardly. She eyes Julie wearily, feeling that her huge smile looks a little too forced.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she says, waving goodbye to Rachel before making her way out of the college.

Rachel scratches her head and begins to walk towards her car, wondering what the dark look Julie gave Puck was for.

* * *

Her fingers gently toy with the edge of the thin paper, her eyes scanning over writing that she's got engraved in her brain. She's read these same words over and over again throughout the summer. Every day, she got the book out and read it. She visited Kurt's grave every week, bringing the book with her, reminding herself as to why she wanted to do this mission in the first place. And so she never forgets Kurt.

She tucks her bottom lip between her teeth as she re-reads the same sentence again. Excitement builds within her at the prospect of getting Kurt back, but it also makes her stomach drop. She's worried about the danger of this mission. So many more of her friends could die. Puck could, Santana could, Sam could, Brittany could. Quinn could.

Quinn. Rachel tried her hardest to try and get Quinn to stay in America. She hates that Quinn is risking her life for Rachel and fro Kurt. She has so much she'll miss. School, Judy, Beth. Then there's Puck. He's risking his life also. Rachel tried to get him to stay, but he only brushed her away like she was a fly buzzing around his ear and told her he'd be okay. She's worries about all of them, but in particular Sam.

Poor guy. He seems like he's hanging on by a thread. A very thin and easily breakable, thread. He looks seconds away from breaking down, but there's this drive inside of the big lipped blonde that Rachel never knew he had. A drive to protect those he loves, even if they aren't with us. When he sets his mind on something, Sam will do it.

It's like when he told her about the time he made himself learn the alphabet. With being dyslexic, Sam found it harder than most children to learn the alphabet and got bullied a bit for it. Tired of being pushes around, Sam became determined to finally learn the alphabet. Every day for a month, he sat in his room with a A-Z story book and read over every single page. He would then shut his eyes and try and say the letters in order. Whenever he got stuck, he would simply open his eyes and read the book again before repeating. He did this until he finally got it. And the victory he felt-he tells Rachel-was like none other. He wants to feel that victory again. He wants to have the feeling of accomplishment and pride in his body again. Even if it means risking his own life.

She feels the bed dip beside her and smiles. Quinn slips her hand under Rachel's t-shirt, gently scratching at the skin on Rachel's abdomen. Her blonde head rests on the same pillow as Rachel's, her eyes trained on Rachel's profile. She removes her hand from her girlfriend's abdomen and starts to creep her fingers up Rachel's arm.

Rachel holds back a smile, keeping her eyes trained on the page. Quinn presses a kiss to her neck, then her cheek before finally pressing them to the corner of the brunette's mouth. Rachel's eyes flicker to the top of the page as pales, slender fingers wrap round the top, well manicured nails blocking the sight of two words. She allows the book to be tugged out of her hands and lets it get sat on the bedside table. Quinn follows the movement of her arm stretched across Rachel, pressing her body on top of Rachel's, her hands either side of Rachel's head.

Rachel starts to play with the acorn necklace she gave Quinn for Christmas, remembering how anxious she felt on Christmas day. She sat the whole way through Ben's present opening fiddling with her phone in her hands, distractedly opening her presents as she desperately waited for Quinn to contact her._ If_ Quinn contacted her.

She remembers the thrill and nerves she felt when she decided to make the first move and text her. Her hands were shaking as she typed in the letters. Waiting for Quinn to text back had felt like a lifetime. But it was worth it for the happiness she felt soar in her heart when Quinn texted back.

"I was reading that" She says, smirking up at Quinn.

Quinn giggles and leans down, placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead, then her nose. "You've read that page every day since Shelby handed it to you, you know every word, every syllable and every letter" she whispers, giving Rachel an Eskimo kiss.

Rachel releases Quinn's necklace, moving her hands to rest on her hips. "I've also read you every day. Every freckle, every dip and curve and every soft spot but that doesn't mean I won't read you all over again." Rachel says and to prove her point she moves her fingers to the dip at Quinn's hip, lightly tickling the skin there. Quinn giggles, her head falling to Rachel's shoulder as the brunette continues to tickle her.

Quinn snorts adorably and begins to squirm. Rachel uses this to her advantage and flips them over. Her tickling fingers cease their actions. She smiles widely down at the red face blonde. Quinn huffs out a breath, puffing short locks out of her face. Her eyebrows furrow together when the strand of hair lands back in the same place, her eyes going cross-eyed as she tries to look at it.

Rachel laughs and gently moves the strand of hair out of the way, placing a soft kiss at the same spot. Her kisses move further down Quinn's face and finally settle on Quinn's awaiting lips. She feels Quinn's hand tangle in her hair, pulling her closer as she moans into her mouth. Rachel's hips buck against Quinn's when she feels Quinn's tongue run against her lips, demanding access. Being the obedient girlfriend that she is, Rachel happily parts her lips, her hips once again bucking against Quinn's when she feels the blonde's tongue glide against her own.

A knock thumps on the door "Yo ho's!" Santana shouts through the wood "Get your assess out here!"

Rachel sighs and pulls away from Quinn. However, the blonde has other ideas and pulls Rachel on top of her again. She places a finger against Rachel's lips and whispers "If we don't speak, she won't know we're here"

"Yeah..." Santana shouts through the wood "Not gonna work Q! I can hear you due to my totally awesome supersonic hearing. Now stopping sucking on each other's lips like fish and come out!"

Rachel shakes her head and gets off the bed. She takes Quinn's hand and walks to the door, wondering what is so important.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn pauses in the walk upon seeing everyone in the living room, all their arms crossed together. Rachel's eyebrow furrows together when she doesn't spot Holly.

"Where's Holly?" Rachel asks, walking further into the room.

"Here" Holly is revealed to Rachel when Puck moves out of the way. Rachel runs forward when she spots the plaster across Holly's forehead down to the bottom of her temple.

"What happened?" She asks.

Holly only smiles and stands up "I ran into a few slayers. One of them got a good hit on me but I knocked them out before they could do any serious damage." Holly's smile falls, a serious expression coming across her face "The reason I called you all into here is this: Those slayers where not part of the same group as Shelby and I. I don't know where they are from, but I'm pretty sure they are working for Russell"

"So, do they know where we are?" Santana asks, her arms crossed against her chest.

"No. But they were obviously aiming to get me out of the picture. Somewhoe they must have found out I'm protecting you guys. Luckily, they don't know where you are"

"How do you know?" Quinn asks.

"Well, one of them asked where you guys where whilst threatening to cut my throat" Holly replies with a casual shrug and takes a sip of water.

"They what?" Rachel exclaims.

Holly puts her hand up, stopping Rachel from screaming anything else out "I knocked him out before he could, don't worry. You guys need to be on high alert every single second. They may not know where you are, but they may find out where you will go. So even whilst you're at college, keep high alert. Don't let anything distract you. Every time you enter or exit a building, observe your surroundings."

The two vampires in the room both freeze, their heads turning towards the stairs. The others watch them with curious looks as their gaze's begin to darken. Rachel looks over at Santana, silently agreeing over a decision.

"There's someone upstairs" Rachel whispers. Automatically, Holly holds a knife out to Rachel, urging her to take it with her, despite Rachel being able to kill someone in seconds.

Rachel takes it without an argument and speeds up the stairs, not making a single sound. Santana follows her, standing behind her as Rachel stands to the side of her bedroom door. She peers through the crack, seeing a dark figure shuffling about the room. She watches as they squat down in a dark corner to the side of the open door, trying to hide from sight. Shaking her head, Rachel moves into the room without moving the door and inch. She stands to the side of the figure, facing his back.

She spots the stake held with a tight grip in huge hands and smiles. She throws the knife on to the bed, listening as it lands with a soft thump. As soon as the figure's head spins to look towards the bed, Rachel moves forward.

She grabs him by the neck and pins him to the floor. He looks up to her in slight shock, before bringin his hand with the stake up high and moving it down to plunge into Rachel's neck. Just before the spike can pierce Rachel's skin, she grabs the man's wrist and twists. She smiles at the sound of his bones breaking and his piercing scream. The stake drops to the ground, rolling a few feet away from them.

Rachel looks up and nods for Santana to walk in. Santana does so, smirking whilst walking. She crouches down next to Rachel and the man.

"Who do you work for?" Santana asks.

The man only glares at her. He gurgles when Rachel squeezes his neck a little tighter, beginning to block of his air supply.

"Answer her" Rachel growls.

Piercing red eyes stare up at Rachel. His lips pout before he spits, his saliva smacking Rachel on the cheek. Rachel gasps, becoming distracted from it. Her hand slackens around his neck. Unfortunatley, this gives him the upper hand. He throws Rachel off of him and kicks Santana in the face, causing her to fall back against the door.

"Son of a bitch" Santana growls, rubbing the back of her head.

Rachel gets up from the bed and sees the guy scrambling across the floor to the Stake, his good hand out stretched. Santana's hand clasps onto his ankle, keeping him in place. He tries to kick out against her, but she's way to strong, her grip becoming firmer every time her kicks her. Rachel sees his fingers grazing the stake as he tries to grab hold of it. Biting her lip, Rachel jumps from the bed straight onto his hand.

He screams out in pain as the bones snap. With a swift kick to the face, Rachel knocks him out cold. She huffs angrily and kicks him in the face once again, causing his nose to break. Santana lets go of his leg and stands up. Rachel shrugs at Santana and lifts the guy up, throwing him over her shoulder in a fireman's lift and carries him down the stairs, Santana following her.

She's met with anxious eyes which soon turn into shock upon seeing Rachel carry in a fully grown, unconscious man into the living room. She haphazardly throws him into the arm chair and demands for someone to get either ropes or duct tape. Puck scampers off and returns with a roll of duct tape, beginning to tape the man to the chair.

"He tried to kill me" Rachel says, finally turning to address the others. "We got him though" she says, high fiving Santana.

"That bastard spat in Berry's face then kicked me in mine" Santana explains. "Rachel broke both his hands then knocked him out."

"We tried to find out who he was working for, but he was resilient." Rachel says, placing the stake onto the coffee table "He had this with him" Rachel says.

Holly looks down at the stake and picks it up, closely examining it. She turns it over in her hands a few times and runs her palm over the rough wood texture. She frowns and takes a sniff of the wood before proceeding to lick it. Everyone scrunches their faces up at the move. Quinn stealthily moves closer to Rachel and gently clasps the girls face between her hands, examining the healing cuts on her face. She presses a kiss to the bruised skin under Rachel's eye, smiling at her with affection.

Holly hums to herself before bringing the stake down onto her knee, snapping it in half. She nods as if that confirmed her suspicions and haphazardly throws the wood onto the table "Yep, it's fake"

"What?" Rachel asks in shock.

"It's not real. A real stake has vervian dosed over it. It has a smooth texture to it and has a core made of diamonds and iron, making it impossible to break. That" she says pointing to the broken wood "Wouldn't have killed you. Whoever this guy is, he wasn't sent here to kill _you_ Rachel"

"I found this" Puck says, handing a old Samsung flip phone to Rachel "It was in his pocket. It has texts telling him this address and where he needs to go to get the equipment. The text that gives him the address is a different number to the other one. Russell must be changing phones to keep himself hidden"

Rachel opens up the texts and sure enough, the numbers are different "I think it might not be Russell. He would've wanted the guy to kill me, not someone else"

The man begins to awake, his groans filling the room.

"Here's our chance to find out" Holly says, moving to stand in front of the man.

Rachel takes Quinn's hand and squeezes it gently, knowing that what might happen next could affect the blonde greatly.

* * *

**There it is guys! I hope you liked it! **

**Review if you wish!**

**xxx**


	4. Thunderstone

**Hey guys, I'm back with a brand new chapter! Uh I was just wondering...was the last chapter not that good? Cause I didn't get many reviews-BUT thank you to those who did reviews, they were very nice to read.**

**Anyway, enough with my insecurity on my last chapter!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Rachel sits on the chair backwards, her arms resting upon the back rest. Her eyes are focused on the glaring, troubled grey eyes in front of her. Santana and Puck flank his side, ready to take any action necessary. Without looking away from the man, Rachel gives them a nod.

A sickening crack sounds through the room, followed by a deathly scream. Santana just broke the man's leg.

Rachel continues to watch the man with a calm expression, waiting for his seething to pass as he bites his lip through his pain. Rachel clears her throat, gaining back the attention of the stormy irises.

"I'll ask again" Rachel says, her voice cold and calm "Who are you working for?"

The man only chuckles, he smile sadistically at Rachel "I do not know" he says in a thick Russian accent.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I do not know" he says with a shrug "She never told me her name"

Rachel purses her lips and narrows her eyes at the man "What's your name?"

The man just stays silent, not answering Rachel's question. Rachel sighs and scratches her neck. She waves her hand at Puck who gladly punches the man across the jaw. The man only growls and spits blood out of his mouth.

"Is that the best you've got?" He asks, smiling. Rachel grimaces at the blood gracing his teeth "I could sit here all day"

Rachel nods at Santana who smirks evilly and cracks her knuckles. Puck spots the look in her eyes and looks away, already grimacing at how painful it's going to be for this guy. Another scream fills the room. Santana punched the man in the balls. Hard.

"Now you get to wait for your balls to drop all over again" Santana says with a satisfied smirk.

The man bites his lip and groans "Blitzkrieg" he mutters.

"What?"

"My name is Blitzkrieg"

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Puck asks.

Rachel puts her hand up, stopping from Puck and Santana making any further comments about Blitzkrieg's name. She looks towards the Russian, who's still seething in pain and clears her throat. "You said the person who hired you was a she. How did you know?"

"I met her. I didn't see her face but I could tell that she was female. Her voice was female"

"Is there anything else about her you saw?"

"No. Nothing else"

Rachel stands up from her chair and kicks it away. She walks so she's standing in front of Blitzkrieg "Who did she hire you to kill?"

"Not you. Or her" He answers, nodding his head to Santana "But one of the humans"

"Which one?"

He grins once again "I can't tell you that"

Rachel just chuckles darkly before moving so her hand is wrapped round the guy's neck. Her left hand is gripping a small knife that she has pressed against the exposed side of his neck. "You will tell me, otherwise I'll make sure you die a slow painful death"

"No, no. Please."

"Tell me"

"I can't"

Rachel presses the knife harder against his skin, starting to pierce the thin barrier "Tell me"

"I can't!"

"Why can't you!" Rachel shouts. She feels the tip of the knife pierce his skin, ignoring his cry of pain.

"She threatened to kill me if I did!"

"You'll die either way. If you don't, I'll kill you, if you do, she'll kill you" Rachel moves the knife away from his neck and holds it high above her head "Take your pick"

"Okay, okay! The blonde one. She told me to kill the blonde one"

"Which one, there's two"

"The one who is with you."

Rachel stares down at him with a hard look. Her arms are frozen in place as the realization hits her. They've only been here for two days and already Quinn is in danger. If Rachel hadn't of heard him upstairs, it could've been Quinn to see him first. Rachel may have found Quinn lying on the floor of the room, surrounded in her own blood. Everything is a danger to Quinn. Nothing here is safe.

"Thank you for your co-operation" Rachel mutter, dropping her knife. She doesn't give the man time to speak before she's grabbed his head in her hands and twisted it violently to the right, snapping his neck.

She steps back from him and looks to Santana and Puck, who are both looking at her with worry. She sniffs and wipes her clean hands onto her jeans "Get rid of him" She mutters before leaving the room, walking into the sitting room where Holly and Brittany wait anxiously.

Holly walks straight up to her "What did he say"

"He doesn't know who hired him. All he knows is that she was female"

"Who was he meant to attack?"

Rachel looks past Holly at Brittany "Quinn" Brittany's eyebrows furrow together as she watches Rachel, feeling uneasy as she's unable to read Rachel's emotions like she normally is with people.

"Oh honey. She's up in your room" Holly says, pressing kiss to Rachel's cheek before walking past her to help Puck and Santana.

As Rachel passes Brittany, the blonde holds out a mobile to her "Take it. So you can see who it was that made that mean guy come here" Brittany explains then walks off to the kitchen.

Rachel pockets Blitzkrieg's phone and continues her journey to her room. She sees Quinn smiling at her laptop, waving and chatting to the screen. Closing the door behind her, Rachel slowly makes her way over to Quinn. She smiles when she sees Beth's smiling face looking at them through the laptop screen.

Beth is sat on Judy's lap, her hands touching the screen as she tries to touch Quinn's face and softly saying "Quinn"

Quinn told Rachel a few months ago that she asked Beth's adoptive parents to get Beth to call her Quinn as she felt it would be too painful to have Beth call her 'Mummy' which they happily agreed to.

Beth's eyes light up when she spots Rachel standing behind Quinn and happily squeal "Rachel!" letting Quinn know of her presence. Quinn turns round and smiles, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her close.

"Hey Beth, how's my favourite girl doing?" Rachel asks, wrapping her arms over Quinn's shoulders and placing her chin on her head.

Beth hasn't quite fully grasped the English language yet and is only able to say 'Mummy' 'Daddy' Quinn, Puck's and Rachel's names and 'Yes', so Beth's answer to Rachel's questions is a little "Yes" along with a head nod.

Rachel chuckles. Judy looks at something off camera and widens her eyes "Oopsie, it's time to get this little one off to bed now. Night"

"Night Beth" Both girls say, waving at the little girl before Judy disconnects the line.

Quinn spins round in the chair and places her hands on Rachel's waist. "How did it go?"

Rachel shrugs "He's dead" she ignores Quinn's shocked look "He didn't give that much information. Just that whoever hired him was female and he was meant to kill..." Rachel trails off, not feeling like she's be able to continue.

"Kill who?"

The brunette shakes her head and moves away from Quinn. She takes out the phone from her pocket "I think I'll be able to find out who hired him by pretending to be him"

"Rachel" Quinn says with caution, moving out of her chair and making her way over to her girlfriend "Who was he aiming to kill?"

Rachel looks up from the phone with a pained expression. She looks away, not being able to look at Quinn for too long without even thinking about it. "No one, he was aiming to kill...no one" she says, releasing a big breath.

Quinn grabs hold of Rachel's hand "Baby, look at me" she softly commands, tipping Rachel's chin up until she looks at her "Was it me?" she softly asks, knowing it's best to not beat around the bush right now. When Rachel looks away from her, Quinn has her answer. She nods to herself and spots the tears in Rachel's eyes. She quickly wipes them away and pulls her into a hug "Oh Honey"

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's waist tightly and buries her face into the blonde's neck. She can't control the tears now, they just flood out of her. Quinn only holds her, gently singing in her ear and stroking her hair. Just the fact that Quinn was the target scared Rachel. What if she hadn't of gone up to the room? What if Quinn had gone in there to speak to Beth but...but didn't get to.

The thought only upsets her more.

Quinn just holds her in her arms, gently guiding them to the bend and lying Rachel down with her, placing kisses onto Rachel's head every so often.

"I'm sorry" Rachel mumbles once her tears died down "I didn't mean to break down on you"

"It's okay baby" Quinn whispers, kissing Rachel's forehead once again.

"It's just..." Rachel's hand tightens on Quinn's shirt "If I hadn't of gone up there you could be...you could..."

"Stop." Quinn says "Don't dwell on the 'what if's' okay. The important fact is that you did and I'm still alive."

"But-"

"No. Don't. I'm safe. I'm fine. I'm here with you. Everything is okay"

Rachel nods even though deep down she knows that Quinn isn't safe being here. She hasn't been safe for a long time.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

This is like, so weird.

Everyone's changed into someone new. Just like how Pikachu changes into Raichu when he gets hit with Thunderstone.

Rachel isn't Rachel anymore. It's like Kurt's death-which is super sad-made everyone different. Rachel used to be like a tootsies pop. A hard shell on the outside, but soft in the middle. Only Quinn was able to get to the soft middle because Rachel really loves Quinn and so wanted her to right?

But now, now Rachel is starting to become hard on the inside as well. Like a Jawbreaker. Soon she's going to dissolve and then disappear. Brittany frowns, she doesn't want Rachel to disappear otherwise Quinn will be really sad and that will make her sad and then Santana will get sad but she'll act all tough when really she just wants to cry.

Sam changed as well. He used to always do his really weird impressions of people Brittany doesn't know. But they were funny. His lips always used to grow really big whenever he smiled. But now they're not. He almost never smiles. He really loved Kurt. Like, a lot. Sam is all sad now, he never does his impressions anymore.

Brittany sighs sadly, gaining the attention of Santana who puts down her magazine and walks to lie down next to Brittany on their bed.

"You okay Britt-Britt?"

"I'm sad San"

"Why are you sad?"

"Because Rachel used to be a tootsies pop but she isn't anymore she's becoming a jawbreaker. She's going to disappear soon, like dissolve away and we're all going to be even more sad then we already are." Brittany pouts.

"I-What makes you say that?" Santana asks Brittany, looking at her with a really confused face. Like the face Brittany makes when someone tries to explain algebra to her.

"She's not Rachel. Kurt's death changed her. Like a lot. I can't-She won't let me see her anymore. She's all hard and cold"

Santana sadly smiles at Brittany and takes a deep breath. Brittany sits up knowing that Santana is about to tell her something super important.

"Britt...Rachel's not changing. She's just really sad about Kurt and so is letting that over take her"

"Like when I found out that Lord Tubbington started smoking again?"

"She's feeling worse than that honey. She's feeling how you would if you weren't able to dance anymore"

Brittany frowns at that, not liking the idea of not being able to dance. Why can't she dance? "Then why is she different?"

"She's grieving for Kurt. We all are. But, Rachel is probably feeling worse than all of us, even Sam."

"Why?"

Santana shrugs and starts to pick at the blanket. Brittany knows that his means what she's thinking is making her really anxious and doesn't know if she's right. But Santana probably is. Whenever she doubts herself, she tends to be right.

"I guess...it's because she blames herself for Kurt's death"

Brittany bites her lip. That's really bad. How could she think that? Kurt saved her life, he came in like a knight in shining armour.

She guesses Kurt is Rachel's Thunderstone.

* * *

She doesn't trust her. Not one bit. She's not right. There's something about her doesn't Brittany doesn't like but she doesn't know what.

This Julie seems too friendly. Way too friendly. Like, even more friendly than Brittany. Brittany narrows her eyes at the girl as she watches her flirt with Puck shamelessly, her eyes occasionally glancing over to Rachel.

Brittany looks over at Rachel and sees she's too busy being all adorable with Quinn to even notice Julie. Her eyes look back to Julie who's suddenly become more into Puck. Don't get Brittany wrong, Puck is super hot and a great kisser, but no one acts like they hate his guts one moment to wanting to have sexy times with him the next. She could swear she noticed Julie glaring at Puck yesterday.

"What's annoying you?" Sam asks, walking up to her. Santana is serving a detention for acting up in class when someone called Brittany an idiot. They deserved the smack if she's honest.

"I can't work her out and it's making me angry" Brittany says, tilting her head to see if she can see Julie better then. It only makes her feel a little dizzy and so she moves her head back.

"Who? Julie?" Sam looks over at Julie then back to Brittany.

"She's hiding something. Like this isn't the real her. I don't like it"

Sam nods "You mean she's like got an alter ego? Like Peter Parker and Spider-man or Clark Clent and Superman?"

Brittany nods "Exactly, but like, she's a bad guy but seems like a good guy"

"Like Harvey Dent? How he was a good guy then became two face?"

"Totally."

"Do you want to investigate?"

Brittany looks over at Sam with excitement "Can we become undercover cops?"

"Heck yeah!"

Brittany smiles widely at Sam. Maybe Kurt's death wasn't his Thunderstone after all.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Should I do another chapter in Brittany's POV or switch to Sams? Or keep it at Rachel's? Tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**Thanks very much!**


	5. Suspicion is Building

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry I'm late once again. I've just had a hell of a lot of work from college to do. I have a feeling this might happen for some time so the updates might become less regular, but I will try to have a chapter up at least once a week!**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I did listen to your suggestions and have made this chapter in Quinn's POV...so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Quinn stares down at her notebook, her hand sketching out treble clefts and hearts around the page. She's not taking in what her teacher is talking about, she's got too much on her mind at the moment. First with making sure Rachel is fine. She can see Rachel isn't. Kurt's death hit her hard, she knows Rachel blames herself for it. But Quinn doesn't understand why. She didn't force Kurt to jump in front of her, heck, she didn't force him to follow her. It's not her fault Kurt died. It's just bad luck.

Second is knowing she's being hunted. What does one do with this information? Do they run and hope they stop following? Should she get a restraining order?

She can't do that, she doesn't even know who it is that's hunting her. But knowing she's being hunted is...thrilling. And frightening. Now she knows what Sidney in "Scream" feels like. Quinn clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth when she realises that's she's written "Hunted" in big, bold letters across her page. She shakes her head and turns it over; checking to see no one had read the page. She begins doodling once again.

Quinn knows she should be more freaked out than she is. But, she has no reason to. It's not like she's unprotected. She has Rachel, Puck, Santana, Sam, Holly and Brittany protecting her. They'll never let anything happen to her, especially Rachel. She's scared, what if something happens to Quinn? What if she does get killed? All she can think of is how Rachel will be. Will Rachel be able to cope? Will she constantly blame herself, even though it is Quinn's choice to come?

Hazel eyes dart around the room as she notices other students beginning to pack up. Quinn collects her book and bag before scurrying out of classroom. She waits at the groups meeting point, her eyes scanning over to teens pouring out of the buildings. She constantly looks around herself, trying not to flinch every time a stranger brushes her shoulder, or wind blows against her back. Okay, so maybe she lied about being freaked out. She is really freaked out.

"Hurry up Rachel" she whispers to herself. She and Rachel share a free next and she really just wants to spend some alone time with her girlfriend.

They've rarely been able to since arriving in England. They're either interrupted (normally by Puck or Santana), they are too distracted (Quinn with college work, Rachel with this whole supernatural business) or they just don't have any time to take a break with each other. They've been here for about a month now, two weeks ago Quinn could've died and the two girls have only spent an hour within a whole week alone. It's horrible. They have free periods at the same time, but they're always joined by Julie who-funny enough- has frees at the exact same time as them. Hopefully today they can escape from her.

She flinches when she feels someone lightly touch her arm. A hand clasps onto her warm skin, pulling her closer to them. She has yet to see their face and is starting to panic. Who is this person? She can feel her breathing starting to quicken, a scream is starting to rise out of her throat and her foot is beginning to rise, ready to stomp on their foot.

"Relax" Quinn immediately does so when she recognises the voice. She smiles to herself and shakes her head side to side at her own stupidity "It's me"

Quinn turns around, looking straight into amused chocolate eyes "You scared me"

"I noticed. You're emotions are running wild" Rachel takes hold of Quinn's hand, starting to walk her out of college campus.

"Where are we going?"

"To a park near college and away from Julie" Rachel says, weaving through people with Quinn following her.

Quinn notices Julie walking towards them and her eyes widen. She tugs on Rachel's hand, pulling her away from the usual entrance. She wordlessly begins to jog, Rachel easily keeping up with her as they run to the less used entrance.

"Why are we going this way?"

"Julie" Is all Quinn replies as they run out through the entrance.

Quinn turns, only to stop short and scream slightly upon seeing Julie standing right in front of them. Quinn's eyes narrow upon seeing the dark smile on Julie's face and her change in eye colour. The white of her eyes is red whilst her irises are a sickly green. It freaks her out a little. They change back into her normal eyes colour as her dark smile turns into a cheery one.

"Hey girls!" She says, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Quinn looks behind her at Rachel who shrugs at Quinn. Quinn looks back and smiles weakly "Uh, hey Julie" she says, trying to side step her, along with Rachel. However, Julie only steps in their way, feigning a look of confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh uh-"

"To the park" Rachel says, only to shrink back at the withering glare Quinn sends her. They try to side step Julie again, but of course, she blocks their way.

"Just the two of you?"

"If you want you can-" Once again, Quinn sends Rachel a glare, telling her to shut up.

"Yes, just the two of us. We want to spend some time together" Quinn says in a voice that dares Julie to say otherwise.

Apparently, Julie didn't get the message "Is it okay if I join you guys?"

"Quinn, don't" Rachel whispers, obviously sensing Quinn's growing anger.

"No you can't Julie" Quinn growls. She lets go of Rachel's hand and steps into Julie's personal space "Like I said, we'd like to spend time together. Alone. Without anyone else with us. So please, go find someone else to hang out with" Her tone is one not to be argued with, her old HBIC attitude pushing through.

Julie looks between Rachel and Quinn, trying to plead with Rachel to allow her to hang out with them "But, there isn't anyone else. I have no other friends"

Quinn rolls her eyes, knowing that Judy is just playing that card to get their sympathy. But it won't work. Well maybe on Rachel, but Quinn looks over at Rachel, telling her to zip it.

"Well go make some. I'd like to spend time with my girlfriend. I'm sure Puck doesn't have a lesson today" Quinn says before grabbing hold of Rachel's hand and dragging her over to the other side of the road, leaving Julie.

"You're so hot when you're angry" Rachel says.

"Shut up Rachel" Quinn growls, still seething from her encounter with Julie. Rachel only laughs and presses a kiss to Quinn's cheek, getting the blonde to crack a smile.

* * *

Quinn giggles when Rachel presses light kisses to her neck whilst gently tickling her sides. A small snort escapes Quinn's nose, causing Rachel to stop kissing her neck and giggle at the now blushing Quinn.

Quinn groans and covers her face "Oh god"

Rachel laughs again and removes Quinn's hands from her face "You are so cute"

"Snorting is not cute, I sound like a pig"

The brunette gives Quinn and Eskimo kiss, her hair falling over the side of their faces, acting as a curtain to give them privacy. "You're in luck" Rachel whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of Quinn's mouth "Because I just so happen to love Pigs"

Quinn gasps, a laugh following it as she hits Rachel on her arm "I am not a pig!"

"Hmm...You are. You're a little piglet. A cute one" Rachel giggles and jumps off Quinn as the blonde begins to hit her even more.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Quinn shouts as Rachel starts to jog away from her. Rachel only smiles at her girlfriend. She starts to speed up in her running as Quinn starts to chase her.

Quinn huffs when Rachel speeds a head of her. She begins to try and run faster, but with Rachel being supernatural, she can't keep up with her. Whilst huffing, Quinn didn't notice the branch sticking out through the leaves and so caught herself on it, sending herself flying onto the ground.

She looks up, not spotting Rachel anywhere in sight. She looks around and notices the change in daylight. The bright sun has disappeared, replaced by the howling moon, peering down at her through the twisted branches above her. She scrambles up from the ground and walks backwards, her arms folding over her chest.

"Rachel?" She calls out into the night, her voice echoing through the misty woods. She waits for a reply, but there is none. She hears a snap of a twig behind her and spins round. Hazel eyes survey the darkening area with caution and fear.

"Come on Rachel! This isn't funny!" Quinn says, continuing to walk through the forest.

That's when she sees it. Lurking between the trees stands a cloaked figure. Their face is covered by a black hood. But she notices the instrument in their hand. The metal reflects the moonlight, shining across Quinn's face.

Don't blink. Don't blink. If she blinks, he could move and she could die. Don't blink...

She blinks.

* * *

"Quinn"

Quinn grumbles and rolls onto her side, grimacing when something pokes into her hip.

"Baby, wake up"

Quinn's eyes slowly flutter open and look up at Rachel's face. She looks beyond Rachel's head, seeing that she's still in the forest, but it's daytime. Her eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"What happened?"

Rachel beams down at Quinn in the way that reminds Quinn of how much Rachel loves her "You fell asleep."

"Oh...so, you never called me a pig?"

Rachel's smile becomes confused as she has absolutely no idea what Quinn is going on about "Uh, no. Why would I call you a pig? Isn't that a little insulting?"

"I guess not then." Quinn sits up and rubs at her eyes "Why did you wake me?"

"We need to walk back to College or we'll be late" Rachel says, holding her hand out for Quinn to take. Quinn does so and Rachel easily lifts her up from the ground. She places a kiss to Quinn's nose before grabbing their bags and walking them out of the park.

As Rachel and Quinn re-join their group of friends, Brittany comes bounding over to them, a serious expression on her face.

"I really need to talk to you guys"

Quinn looks at Rachel and raises her eyebrow "What about Britt?"

"Julie" Brittany says "I don't like her. She makes me feel weird"

"How do you mean?" Quinn asks, latching onto Brittany's statement. Usually when Brittany has a hunch about someone, she's right.

"There's something about her that is totally strange. I think we need to watch her"

"Will do Britt, thanks for telling us" Rachel says, going to walk over to Puck when Sam joins Brittany's side, his face also serious.

"You should listen to her Rachel. I don't think she's right either. It's like Brittany said, she makes me feel strange"

Quinn watches as Rachel pauses for a moment and looks over at Julie who seems to be all over Puck, laughing at his jokes. Rachel looks back to Brittany and Sam, then to Quinn and sighs "I keep a close eye on her. It's like they say"

"Keep your friends close" Sam says with a devious smirk.

"And your enemies closer!" Brittany says with excitement.

It's that moment that Julie and Puck decide to stroll over to the foursome. Puck has a great big smirk on his face whilst Julie has an unusual dark, amused look. Her eyes lock onto Quinn and stare right at her. No, through her. Quinn shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, her eyes flickering to Brittany and Sam who both have their arms crossed and are glaring at Julie.

"Hey, I wanted to invite you all to my Dad's bar. There's going to be a karaoke night and I thought it would be fun for you guys to come, especially once puck informed me of you being in a glee club" Julie says, looking straight at Rachel.

Rachel shifts "I guess...that would be okay?" she says, looking at the others who all nod, thought their glares say otherwise.

Julie smiles at them "Great, be there at eight" She says, handing Rachel a piece of paper.

It then when Quinn and Rachel both notice a mark on Julie's wrist. Quinn furrows her eyebrows together, knowing she has seen that symbol somewhere before. A line runs down the middle of four curving lines that join in the middle. Over that is what appears to be an eye and under that is two crossing smaller lines. It's so familiar, but Quinn can't pin point it.

She looks back at Julie, noticing Julie's gaze has transferred this time to Quinn. Her arm pulls back slowly and she looks down at it before looking up at Quinn. Quinn narrows her eyes, thinking she just saw Julie bare her teeth at her for a split second. But as fast as it was there, it's gone.

Quinn shakes her head as Julie walks away with Puck. She looks over at Rachel who's peering down at the card Julie handed to her. Rachel looks back up at her, her eyes darting to Sam and Brittany.

"Did any of you see that tattoo on her wrist?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah. It looked more like a tribal thing" Sam says "But I can't help but feel like I've seen it before"

Rachel bites her lip "Tonight we can truly investigate." She sighs "But first, I need to try and track down the guy who hired Blitzkrieg" she says, waving the phone about.

Quinn nods, following the others as they walk off to their lessons.

Whatever it is about Julie, Quinn can't help but feel like they need to find out and fast.

* * *

**Phew! I got it done! Yay!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm open to any suggestions you guys have or any critiques.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx**


	6. Flashbacks

**Uh, hey guys...So sorry I'm late. There really is no excuse except College is hectic...so...yeah.**

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. You all dislike Julie-to my pleasure-and really want to know what she is. Well, you're going to have to wait and see my friends!**

**Thank you to my Beta for Beta-ing this chapter.**

**Oh and thank you to who suggested I get Rachel to sing the song that appears in this chapter. They suggested it a while ago, I think before this story was written but after NSN was completed. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't remember your name and I think I deleted the PM you sent me. But thank you for the suggestion!**

**Any way, AWAY WE GO!**

* * *

_"Look Daddy!" A five year old Rachel says with excitement. Sitting in her hand is a small lady bug, it's black dots a stark contrast against the red of its shell._

_Leroy smiles at his daughter and carefully takes the lady bug out of her hands, placing it in his. He takes out the magnifying from the __bug__ collecting kit they brought Rachel and sits down on the grass of their lawn._

_"Let's take a look at this little guy then__,__" Leroy says, patting the grass next to him. He passes the magnifying glass to Rachel, holding his hand out to her._

_"How many spots does he have?" Leroy asks gently._

_Rachel purses her lips in concentration as she moves the magnifying glass towards the tiny bug. Her big brown eyes look at the black spots, her mouth miming the numbers as she counts them._

_"FOUR!"_

_"Let me check__,__" Leroy says, taking the magnifying glass from __Rachel's__ hands. He counts four and nods. "I think we've got a break through Miss Berry, you are correct!"_

_"Yay!"_

_"Now, go put the little guy back __so he's nice and safe,__" Leroy says, passing the lady bug to Rachel._

_Rachel scurries off and finds a nice rock. She strokes the lady bug and places him down onto the rock "Go fly to your family Mr Lady Bug__.__"_

* * *

"Rachel."

Rachel jumps at the hand that touches her arm, bringing her out of the cloudy, black and white like flashback. She moves her eyes away from the rock she noticed and looks to her friends, seeing that she had strayed away from them to being only three feet away from the rock.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks, having been the one to drag Rachel back to reality. Rachel furrows her eyebrows together and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Brittany looks at Rachel sceptically, "You didn't look fine."

Rachel shakes her head and pats Brittany's shoulder, "I just... had a weird sense of Déjà vu."

She looks back to Julie's dad's bar. The place seemed familiar, like it was an old house but done up again. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh," Brittany frowns at Rachel "Maybe you should lie down."

"What? Oh, no, Déjà vu isn't an illness Britt." She and Brittany walk back over to their friends. Quinn immediately slips her hand into Rachel's, gently squeezing it and asking if she's okay. Rachel just nods and they make their way into the bar.

They pause in the doorway, their eyes widening at the sight before them. It's not a big place, but boy, is there a lot going on in there. At the very back of the room is a stage with the karaoke, a dance floor in the middle with strobe lights flashing about. A bar sits along the left wall, a typical, neon bar sign hanging above it with many of the teens from College all waiting to get served. But what shocked them all the most, is the random staircase on the right wall. It's as if this was built within a house, but no longer looks like a house.

"You guys made it!" Julie says, her gaze on Rachel. She doesn't acknowledge the others, only Rachel.

"Yeah, uh, do you know where Puck is? He kinda left earlier." Julie nods and gestures over her shoulder to Puck sitting down at a table, a round of drinks sitting in front of him.

"I asked him to arrive before everyone turned up." She takes Rachel's hand and drags her over to the table, everyone following them. Rachel looks back over her shoulder at Quinn with a panicked expression. All of them-bar Puck-made a pact to make sure that not one of them is alone with Julie, they all need to keep an eye on her. Obviously, they failed that when Puck snuck out of the house.

"Drink up! It's karaoke time and you're first," Julie says, gently flicking her finger across Rachel's nose.

Rachel looks to Quinn in shock, biting her lip when she sees the death glare Quinn is sending to Julie, who doesn't seem to notice. She thrusts a drink into Rachel's hand before scurrying away. Rachel leans over to Puck and nudges his shoulder.

"How much has she had to drink?"

Puck shrugs, scratching at his head, "Not much. One or two glasses of beer."

"Have you...noticed anything weird about her?"

"No. Not that I can think of, why?"

"No reason."

A beep sounds from Rachel's pocket. She takes out Blitzkriegs phone, her eyebrows furrowing together when she sees a text message symbol light up on screen. Unlocking the phone, Rachel scans the text, realising its from whoever hired the guy.

'**You lied to me. She's still alive' **

Rachel's shocked really. She sent a text to whoever this is a few days back, stating that he had done the deed. She never expected a reply back. Rachel bites her lip and types out a reply.

'_**I didn't lie. I got her'**_

The phone immediately beeps a reply.

_'**You're lying. I can see her right now.'**_

She quickly scans the crowd, trying to spot the one person on their phone. However, almost everyone who isn't dancing is on their phone, either chatting or seemingly texting. She double takes when she sees someone staring in their direction, a phone in their hands. She's never seen that guy before. His black hair is spiked up into dangerous points, a lip ring adorns his lower lip and rings cover his fingers.

Before Rachel can reply, another text comes through. She rules out spikey hair guy though as she was staring at him before the text arrived and not once did he move his thumb or look down at the screen to text. He must've just looked up at the same time.

'_**I'm going to give you one more chance. If you fail, you're dead. You have until Saturday'**_

Rachel doesn't send off a reply to them; she just locks the phone and puts it away. She looks at Quinn who's looking at her with a questioning eyebrow. Rachel leans over so her lips are ghosting over Quinn's ear and softly whispers.

"Whoever hired that guy is somewhere in this room right now."

Quinn moves back, her eyes doing a once over the room and then looking back to Rachel, "how do you know?"

"Because they can see you."

Rachel sees and feels the panic rise up in Quinn. Her breathing becomes slightly laboured as her fear increases. Rachel grabs hold of Quinn's hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"Hey, calm down. We're going to make sure that they don't get you okay?" She says, pressing a kiss to Quinn's red cheek. Quinn just nods, her gaze on the table.

"Okay, so first up for the Karaoke is a Miss Rachel Berry!" Julie announces to the crowd. Drunk teens and adults around them cheer as the light shines onto Rachel.

She awkwardly stands and makes her way onto the stage. Julie giggles and hugs her, making Rachel's skin crawl and burn. She tries hard not to shake the girl off, gingerly hugging her back and taking the mic from her. She looks at the song choices and chooses one, pressing play on the machine. She doesn't look at the TV screen, she knows these lyrics word for word. She listened to them the whole way through last year.

"**Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?"**

Rachel makes eye contact with Quinn, smiling at her to let her know she's singing it to her, asking her these questions even though she knows the answers.

"**Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"**

As Rachel goes into the second verse and chorus, a door catches her eye. She looks over, seeing it's resting underneath the stairs. She recognises it, but she doesn't know how. She blinks.

* * *

_Rachel giggles, making her Barbie dolls kiss as she sits in the bean bag. It's so much bigger than her, like it's swallowing her tiny form. She can hear her Daddy, Hiram, searching for her, his body casting a shadow across the light shining through the door. Rachel huddles further into the bean bag, giggling once again._

_She makes her Barbie look at her and quietly shushes her__._

_"__Don't let Daddy hear you__,__" she whispers, kissing the Barbie dolls head._

_"Rawr!" Hiram growls, opening up the door. Rachel screams in delight, scrambling back on the bean bag._

_"Ahh! A T-REX!"_

_"And he's coming to eat you!" Hiram says in a deep voice, moving into the tiny room with pretend claws and baring his teeth._

_Rachel squeals, trying to move away from her Dino-Daddy__ but__ Hiram's hands close __around__ her and he lifts her up, plonking himself down into the bean bag, bringing Rachel onto his lap. He pretends to eat her arms and __tickle__ her body, making her laugh and kick about._

_"No Daddy's eating me! Save me Barbie!"_

_"Barbie can't help you. Not now that Dino-Daddy has you!" Hiram says in a dinosaur voice. _

_Rachel laughs once more, giggling at her Daddy's behaviour._

* * *

Rachel blinks, breaking out of her dream like state. She realises she's gotten to the bridge of the song and quickly sings the lyrics. She notices Quinn's concerned eyes on her; she must've noticed Rachel had zoned out whilst singing.

**"Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just tell me that you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**  
**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just promise me you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay"**

Rachel spots Julie and Puck talking, Julie whispering in his ear whilst her hand runs up and down his leg. Judging by Puck's dirty smirk, what Julie is saying is definitely not for young ears.

**"Will you love me? ohh**  
**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?"**

Julie gets Puck to stand from the table and begins to drag him away, weaving through the crowd. Rachel locks eyes with Julie, gasping at how they've changed. The white of her eyes are red and her irises are green. That's not normal. Rachel quickly ploughs through the song, knowing she's going to need to get Puck before Julie can do something to him.

**"Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**  
**Promise you'll stay"**

Rachel nods to Santana, Sam and Brittany. All three get up and begin to make their way over, Quinn following them. Rachel jumps down from the stage, making her way through the crowd in the same direction Julie and Puck went. She pauses though, coming to a stop when she ends up in a hallway, a very familiar hallway.

There's a door right at the very end, whilst two rest against the walls leading down the hall. The others catch up to her quickly, waiting for orders.

"Brittany, Santana, you take that door," Rachel says, pointing to the door on the left.

"Sam, Quinn, you take that one," she points to the one on the right before running into the third and final door. She pushes it open, skidding to a stop upon seeing a toilet. She furrows her eye brows together, her eyes settling on a familiar sink and counter.

* * *

_"Hold still Rachel!" Hiram says as he tries to wipe away the dirt from the cut on Rachel's knee._

_Rachel lifts her leg away from his hands, shaking her head "No! It stings!" Her tiny fists slam down onto the counter in anger._

_"It will do honey," Hiram says, stroking a hand through Rachel's hair, "but I need to clean it before putting a plaster on." He reaches behind himself and produces a box of gold star plasters, "you won't get your gold star."_

_Rachel pouts, looking to the plasters then the cut on her knee. She bites her lip then nods determinedly. She squeals in pain a few times when the antiseptic hits her open cut, but soon smiles when Hiram places a plaster over the cut and kisses it._

_"Better?" He asks._

_"Yeah."_

_"Now, remind me, what are gold stars?"_

_Rachel clears her throat, "they're a metaphor of me being a star."_

_"That's right baby girl," Leroy says from the doorway, smiling at his husband and daughter. He walks into the room, smiling warmly at Rachel, "And who is the biggest and brightest star of them all?"_

_"I am!"_

* * *

Rachel scrambles out of the room as fast as possible. She shuts the door and spins round, coming face to face with Sam. He raises an eyebrow at her and goes to speak, but doesn't get a word out as Rachel just speeds past him. He quickly follows; Quinn, Brittany and Santana in tow.

Rachel stands at the bottom of the stairs and stares up them, shaking her head furiously at the flashbacks and memories running through her mind. She runs up the stairs, opening and closing the doors along the landing, quietly muttering "no no no" at every room. She runs back down the stairs and out the front door, skidding to a stop. She spins round, looking at the structure of the building.

"No. It's not possible," she whispers into the cold air.

Rachel doesn't even realise she's falling until arms wrap themselves around her waist, trying to hold her up. But they can't and Rachel falls to her knees, looking up at the bar. Sam falls down next to her, having been the one to try and hold her up.

Quinn and Santana look at each other nervously as Rachel continues to chant "no" under her breath.

"What is it Rachel?" Sam asks, trying to drag her attention away from the bar.

"The bar - it's my house - I don't understand, it all burnt down."

"What are you-"

"Everything burnt. The structure, the lawn. There was nothing but ash. But yet, it has the same staircase, same bedrooms, same bathroom. Even the same fucking rock!" Rachel shouts, waving her hand over to the rock where she once set a lady bird free.

"Are you saying that Julie's dad re-built your home?"

Rachel shakes her head, "I don't think Julie has a dad. I don't think she's even human," Rachel growls "her eyes are not normal."

Quinn steps forward upon hearing this and crouches down next to Rachel, "were they red?"

"Yeah. Really red," Rachel swallows "whatever she is, we need to get her away from Puck."

Just as Rachel says this, Puck strolls out of the bar, a satisfied smirk on his face, "'Sup bitches?" he asks, walking up to them.

Rachel gets up from the ground and walks over to Puck. She grabs his head in her hands, tilting his head from side to side, "what did you two do together?"

"A man never fucks and tells babe."

"You just did, dick face," Santana growls.

"Where is she now?"

Puck shrugs. "She disappeared after. Why?" he asks, becoming weary of Rachel's frantic questions.

Rachel bites her lip. "There's something wrong with her. She isn't human, but we don't know what, we need to do some research."

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand, beginning to walk home with her, the others following. Whatever Julie is, Rachel swears to god that if any of her friends get hurt, she'll kill Julie.

She'll make sure that the last thing that girl sees is Rachel's face.

* * *

**So there it is guys! I hope you like it and please, tell me in a review what you liked and if you have any suggestions!**

**Song used is Dark Side-Kelly Clarkson.**

**Thank you**

**xx**


	7. Cross Cutting

**Heyo! Here it is! Shit goes down in this one guys. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! ^.^**

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen Julie?"

They all look up at Puck from their spot inside the John Guy Building. Rachel locks eyes with Santana who shrugs before going back to feeding Brittany grapes.

"No, sorry" Rachel says, continuing to run her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"She hasn't been in all week and I'm getting worried about her" Puck slumps down in between Sam and Rachel, taking the second half of Sam's sandwich, ignoring his sounds of protest.

"Maybe she's ill" Brittany says around the grape in her mouth.

"Maybe she's too busy being psychotic" Quinn grumbles. Rachel lightly swats her arm, shushing her.

"What?"

"You're girlfriend's wacko Puckerman" Santana says, not taking her eyes of Brittany.

Puck tilts his head to the side like a puppy, looking at Santana with curiosity "How?"

"Her eyes go red. She makes me feel weird and when she touches Rachel, it burns her" Brittany says.

"Nah" He says, finishing the last of the sandwich "You're all doped up. Julie isn't like that" He looks down at his phone "I got to go. I'll see you all later" He says, getting up and leaving them.

Rachel watches him go with a frown "He's really torn up about her"

"I don't see why. That girl is an evil bitch" Quinn says, angrily turning the page of her magazine. Rachel kisses her forehead and gestures for her to move her head upon feeling her pocket vibrate. She fishes out Blitzkreig's phone and opens up the new message.

'_**We need to talk'**_

Rachel looks up, seeing that Quinn and Santana's eyes are on her "They texted" Is all Rachel says before the two of them are at her side, peering down at it. Sam looks over their shoulder's his breathing becoming heavy and shallow.

'_**Where?'**_

'_**the park we met in last time. Near the train station'**_

Rachel bites her lip, knowing exactly which park they're speaking about. She shakes her head and taps out her reply.

'_**When?'**_

'_**Nine. Come alone'**_

Santana growls under her breath and moves back "Like hell are you going alone" She grumbles.

Rachel pockets the phone "I have to. I don't know what they'll do if I don't."

"What if they kill you? How will we know you're alive"

"I'll text you a smiley face to tell you I'm fine okay?" Santana nods, though not happy with the arrangement and sits back down next to Brittany.

"We better get going, it's lessons soon" Rachel says, grabbing hers and Quinn's bag off the floor and helping her up.

The group all walk to their lessons, nervous of what might happen.

* * *

"Quinn, where are you taking me?"

Quinn looks back at Rachel and places a finger on her lips, shushing her. They walk through the double doors of the ground floor in John Guy and turn a corner, stopping in front of a door with the words 'Dark room' written on it.

"Why are we here?" Rachel whispers as Quinn drags her through the door, passed black curtains into a pitch black room. Quinn continues to pull Rachel along, through another set of black curtains to a red lit room. It's rather dark, the only things lighting the room is the dark red lights hanging on the ceiling.

Rachel notices photo's hung up around the place, a tank with trays full of water in them placed in the middle where more photos are placed. Quinn dragged Rachel away from her last lesson of the day to bring her into a room for photography? Where no one else is.

Quinn smirks at Rachel and grabs the front of her shirt, beginning to walk backwards, Rachel following her. They turn round a set of small cubicles into a deserted corner which is darker than the rest of the room due to the lack of light.

"No one else will come in. No lessons have it booked today and everyone else on their free have gone home" She pushes Rachel back against the wall, her hands running under her shirt "It's just you" She drags her nails down Rachel's warm skin, causing the brunette to moan and place her head back against the wall "and me"

This time, Rachel smirks already enjoying Quinn's idea. Until a light bulb goes off in her head. She almost forgets the thought when Quinn's lips attach themselves to her neck and suck greedily "W-What about the CCTV cameras?"

"They don't have any in here" Quinn mumbles against Rachel's neck.

"Why?" Rachel breathes out, moaning when Quinn nibbles on the sensitive patch of skin at the base of her neck.

"It's too dark. Any light will defeat the purpose of the room"

"So they trust students?"

Quinn moves back and looks at Rachel with lust "Rachel, are you really just going to talk about the College's lack of CCTV camera's in here or are you going to enjoy this?"

Rachel shakes her head, hooking her fingers into Quinn's belt loops on her dress and pulls her body up against hers "Enjoy it" she whispers, pressing her lips against Quinn's for a second "Definitely enjoy it" she purrs before crashing their lips together.

Quinn giggles against Rachel's lips, pressing her body against Rachel's more than she already has. Rachel's hands tangle into her hair as her tongue slips into her mouth, massaging Quinn's. Quinn moans, her grip on Rachel's hips tightening.

Rachel spins them around so Quinn's back is against the wall and slips her thigh between Quinn's. She trails kisses down Quinn's neck, all the way to the top of her dress. She kisses her way back up the slender neck, her right hand beginning to palm Quinn's breast through her dress. Quinn's hips jerk, causing her clit to rub against Rachel's thigh.

Rachel removes her lips from Quinn's neck and releases a short puff of air at the feel of Quinn grinding against her leg. She flicks her thumb over a hardened nipple, causing Quinn's hips to grind against her thigh even harder.

"Un-do it" Quinn breathes out, trying to tug the zipper at her side down.

Rachel does so, taking over and zipping the dress undone and pushing it off slender shoulders. Round, perky bra claded breasts come into view. Rachel feels a wetness pool between her thighs at the sight of stiff nipples poking through Quinn's bra.

She leans down, and wraps her lips around the nipple, sucking greedily on it. Quinn grinds against her leg harder, her breathes starting to become shorter and harsher. Quinn's hand moves from Rachel's shoulder to her hair, taking the soft brown locks into her hands and tugging. Hard. Rachel moans as the pain turns into pleasure and moves her lips to the other breast, paying new attention to the other stiff peak.

Quinn gasps when Rachel pushes the cup of her bra up and takes her bare nipple into her mouth. She begins to grind against Rachel's leg more, whimpering as she slowly draws closer to her orgasm. Rachel moves her thigh from in between Quinn's legs, causing Quinn to whimper in frustration. However, that whimper is soon turned into a moan when Rachel lifts up Quinn's dress and shoves her hand down into her underwear, two fingers slipping into her dripping sex with ease.

She gasps out and tightens her grip on Rachel's hair, hooking her leg up onto Rachel's waist, thrusting her hips in time with Rachel's hand. Rachel's free hand plays with Quinn's nipple whilst her lips attack her neck, leaving little marks along the pale column as she does so. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Quinn draws even closer to her orgasm.

"I'm close" Quinn whimpers out, her eyes closed tight, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Rachel kisses her furrowed eyebrows "I know" She says. She bites her lip for a moment before deciding to remove her fingers. Quinn's eyes shoot open to glare at Rachel.

"I swear to god if you don't finish me off Rach I will do it myself!" she growls.

Although it sounds tempting, Rachel refuses to allow Quinn to do so. She wants to make her girlfriend come. And so, Rachel goes ahead with her plan and slams back into Quinn-this time with three fingers.

Quinn cries out with pleasure, her teeth sinking into Rachel's shoulder as pleasure begins to overtake her. Rachel groans at the feeling of Quinn's walls tightening around her fingers, especially when she curls them just right, causing Quinn to moan her name rather loudly.

"I'm-I'm coming!" Quinn moans.

Rachel curls her fingers one more time, causing Quinn to fly over the edge. The blonde throws her head back, her body going rigid in Rachel's arms as her orgasm over takes her body. Rachel holds Quinn against her, kissing her bare chest and neck lovingly, her fingers still buried deep inside Quinn's quivering walls as the other girl starts to come down from her high.

When Quinn gets her breath back and slumps against Rachel, the brunette slowly withdraws her fingers causing Quinn to shudder. Rachel smiles and places a kiss to Quinn's lips, rubbing their noses in an Eskimo kiss after. Quinn giggles and shakes her head.

"How can you be so cute whilst I still have my dress bunched at my waist, my boobs hanging out and my underwear ruined?" She asks

Rachel only shrugs "It's a gift" she says before helping Quinn look presentable.

Her eyes darken as they fall on still hard nipples being tucked away into Quinn's lacy bra and hidden by her dress. She looks back up at Quinn who smirks and grabs hold of her hand once again.

"We need to get home"

Rachel only nods, following Quinn out with a hungry gaze.

* * *

Her hands tangle in blonde hair, her hips thrusting up into Quinn's face. Her toes dig into the sheets as she feels her orgasm rise from her stomach. Her moans merge into one another as Quinn's tongue skilfully plays with her clit before entering her.

She gasps, her grip on Quinn's hair tightening. She spreads her legs further apart, hoping it will give Quinn more room to explore with her tongue. A pale hand plays with her nipples, pinching and rubbing them skilfully. Rachel moans loudly, breathing out a quiet 'more'

Quinn's tongue returns to her clit whilst her fingers replace her tongue inside of Rachel. Her lips latch around the small bundle of nerves and she sucks hard. Rachel jerks her hips up, starting to ride Quinn's face faster than before.

"Quinn...Quinn..." Rachel lowly moans, the feeling in her stomach rise up.

Her toes curl as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. She arches her back, pushing off from the bed as a loud moan fills the room, followed by "Quinn!" The blonde continues to greedily suck on Rachel's clit as her orgasm fills her.

Once Rachel lies back down on the bed, Quinn crawl up her body and rests her chin onto her Rachel's chest. Their legs tangle together, Rachel lazily wraps an arm around Quinn's back, pulling the blonde closer to her. She throws the covers over them as they snuggle. Quinn moves so her head is resting on Rachel's shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

Rachel sighs happily, her hand dancing up and down Quinn's back. She kisses the top of Quinn's head and mumbles "I love you"

Quinn's hand stops it's circling of Rachel's breast and smiles against her neck "I love you too"

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Rachel says, shifting on the bed a little. "I like it" She pulls Quinn even closer to her, wrapping her other arm around her so she's properly hugging her. Quinn giggles at her girlfriend's antics.

"Me too. I wish life would just...disappear and leave only you and me"

"Tough luck mother fuckers cause that ain't going to happen!" Santana says, walking into the room. Not caring that both girl's are naked. She scrunches up her face "It stinks of sex in here! Open a godddam window would ya?" She says, taking a seat on their bed.

Rachel leans over Quinn so she's covered from Santana, her back to the Latina girl. She looks over her shoulder and glares "Can't you knock?" She growls.

"I can. But I won't" Santana says, smirking when Rachel glares at her even more so than she already is "Look, it's ten to nine Rach, you need to get yourself to that park"

Rachel looks over at her bedside table, her eyes widening "Shit" she mumbles rolling out of the bed, not caring that Santana is going to see her naked.

She throws on a pair of grey sweatpants, a t-shirt and a black hoodie before grabbing her shoes. She walks over to Quinn and presses a kiss to her lips "I'll be back soon"

"Will you?" Quinn asks, holding onto the strings of Rachel's hoodie.

Rachel nods "I promise" she looks over at Santana who's adverted her eyes "Ready?"

"I thought you said you had to go alone?"

Rachel shrugs "I might need some back up. Just keep some distance"

Santana nods and leaves the room. Rachel slips her shoes on, feeling Quinn crawl up behind her. Her arms snake round her waist and pull her against Quinn's body. Quinn nuzzles Rachel's neck, placing a kiss there.

"Stay safe"

"I will"

"I'll be right here when you get back"

Rachel looks over her shoulder at Quinn and smiles "I know you will" she kisses Quinn once again and gets up "I'll see you later" she says before leaving the room, the door closing behind her.

* * *

Puck watches as Rachel and Santana drive away from the house with a small frown on his face. He walks over to his bed and slumps down, grabbing hold of his phone.

He flips it open and searches for the number he's been repeatedly calling for the past week. He presses the green button and waits for it to ring.

It rings once...twice...three times...

"_Hello_"

"Hey Julie it's Puck, I've been trying to-"

"_This is Julie's voicemail, unfortunately I'm unable to take your call so if you leave your message I'll get back to you. Thank you, bye_"

Puck sighs and stops the call. He lies back down on his bed and looks through the texts he's sent her. Why isn't she answering him? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her?

From what Puck remembers, he didn't force her in any way, in fact, she was the one to suggest it. And well, Puckasaurus never turns down sex. He scratches his mohawk and throws his phone down onto the covers next to him.

It's so unfair. Everyone else get's happy relationships. Brittany and Santana, Rachel and Quinn even when Kurt was alive Sam was in a happy relationship! Who does Puck have? No one! And the one person he thought could be the one for him isn't talking to him anymore.

It's not fair.

* * *

"You're going to stay here unless I text you an unhappy face right?"

"Yes"

"Promise me Santana"

"I promise! Jeez, just go. I'll wait here unless told otherwise"

"Good"

Rachel sits in the car, staring at the woods in front of her.

"Go!" Santana says shoving her in the arm a little.

Rachel nods and gets out, shutting the door as quietly as she can. With ghost like steps, she makes her way through the woods, avoiding sticks and rocks that could make any sound.

Her eyes dart about, looking at her surroundings, making sure there's no one who could sneak up on her.

She spins in a circle as a twig snaps to the side of her. Rachel glares into the distance, not seeing anyone. She continues her walk, further into the forest. Really? A forest? Why do bad guys like forests'? Honestly.

She spots them, in a black hoodie facing away from her. She stops a few feet away, her knuckles white by her side. She takes a deep breath as they slowly turn.

* * *

Quinn sighs and rolls out from the bed, grabbing her dressing gown. She wraps it around her body and exits the room, going to get a drink in hopes of calming her fear and nerves. She pauses by Brittany and Santana's room, chuckling when she sees Brittany sprawled out across her covers, snoring softly against her duck pillows.

Her bare feet pad down the stairs, past Sam watching Family Guy with a beer in his hand. Quinn frowns slightly. That's all that Sam seems to do these days. He just sits in front of the TV, watching re-runs of cartoons and sipping on beer. Once she and Rachel found him lying on the couch, fast asleep with twenty bottles around him. Rachel had carried him up the stairs and tucked him away whilst Quinn and Holly tidied up the bottles. He was very sheepish in the morning.

Quinn bypasses him, walking through the door into the kitchen. She runs her hand over the cool marble as she makes her way to the fridge. As she rumbles through the glass bottles and food, she doesn't hear someone enter the home.

She stands up, a orange juice carton in her hand. She turns round and gasps, the carton falling to the floor and splashing the juice around her feet. Before she can even open her mouth, she's flying through the air and smashes into a wall. Then it all went black.

* * *

Rachel gasps when her eyes lock onto green pupils, red eyes and a sinister smirk.

"I knew it was you" They say "Blitzkrieg was too stupid to kill her successfully"

They begin to step to the side. Rachel immediately follows, going in the opposite direction. Rachel tilts her chin up slightly, her hand curled at her side. She watches thin lips pulls back to reveal perfect teeth in a evil smile.

"Why her though?"

"The boss demanded it."

"Who is?"

They stop "Rachel, you and I both know who it was."

Rachel only glares at them and continues walking to the side. She sizes them up, looking for a way to take them down. She looks at their stance, their arms to the side in defence, their feet shoulder length apart and their back's slightly arched.

"Enough chit chat" Rachel growls "Let's get on with this...Julie"

* * *

Sam jumps in his seat upon hearing a crash in the kitchen. Just as he gets up, a girl comes into view. His eyes dart to the open door of the kitchen, seeing Quinn's slumped body on the floor. He looks back to the girl, flinching at the cold, hard stare she's giving him. He feels his skin tingle in discomfort as her red eyes stares at him, her green pupils looking straight through him.

"What did you do to her?" Sam growls, walking round the couch up to them. He notices how much smaller this girl is than him.

"Got her out of the way" She replies, her voice relatively low. "Now your turn"

Her fist collides with Sam's stomach, sending him sprawling on the ground, clutching his stomach. He coughs violently, feeling as if his stomach flew up into his lungs from the attack. He quickly gets up and charges at the girl, going in for a football tackle.

His arms wrap around her waist, but she doesn't budge. Sam pushes once again, but it's as if her feet are cemented to the ground. She grabs hold of his t-shirt and picks him off of her like a flea. With a simple flick of her fingers, she sends him flying across the room, crash landing into a nearby table.

"Hey!"

The girl spins round, coming face to face with Brittany and a bat.

"Perfect" She whispers.

* * *

Rachel chokes, trying to claw the hands on her neck away. Julie bares her teeth at her, her eyes flaming up in anger and joy. She lifts Rachel's head up and slams it down onto the ground. Rachel groans, feeling bleed drip down the side of her face. Spots flash across her eyes, covering Julie's face as her head throbs angrily.

She grabs hold of Julie's hand and twists hard, hearing the bones crack. Julie screams out in pain and stumbles away, clutching her wrists in pain. Rachel rolls onto her front and pushes up onto her hands and knees, coughing violently.

"You broke my hand!" Julie growls "You'll pay for that Berry!"

Rachel slowly pushes herself up from the ground and cracks her back and neck. She watches Julie stare at her hand as if she can fix it.

"No" Rachel says, speeding until she's in front of Julie. She grabs hold of her clock and lifts the girl up "You'll pay" she growls before lobbing her to a nearby tree. The tree snaps in half, causing Julie to fly back onto the ground.

Julie jumps back up, her broken hand hanging by her side limply. "You think that just because you're a vampire, you're faster and stronger than me?"

Rachel whips her head to the side when Julie taps her shoulder "Here's some news darling" Julie growls. She sucker punches Rachel in the face, sending her onto the muddy ground again "Us Amazons are a lot stronger" She slams her foot down onto Rachel's back, breaking her spine.

Rachel cries out in pain, unable to move her legs. She quickly thumbles for her phone and texts Santana. Just as the text sends, Julie grabs Rachel by her hair and pulls her up, Rachel's legs dangling beneath her body floppily.

Rachel holds back her groans of pain as she feels her spine slowly get back into place, her big toe wiggling in her shoes. Julie snarls and once again punches Rachel in the face, this time breaking her nose. Blood gushes down the brunette's face, running into her mouth. Rachel scrunches up ehr face and then spits, causing the blood to land on Julie's face.

Julie grimaces and shakes her head "Big mistake"

* * *

Puck catches the ball falling down towards him. He throws it up again, his hands ready to catch it. He pauses, hearing some crashes going on downstairs but shrugs, thinking it's just the TV show Sam's watching. He throws the ball up once again, his hand poised to catch it.

He jumps when his bedroom door swings open. The ball hits his face and he sits up, turning to look at whoever entered. His eyes widen when he sees the familiar features of Julie on this younger girl, who looks to be about thirteen. She stares at Puck hard and slams his bedroom door closed.

Puck watches in shock as she walks further into his room, her gaze starting to soften as she gets closer to him. He stands up, to stunned to talk and ask who she is. He only continues to watch her.

He notices that her eyes are brown like his, in fact, it's almost the same colour brown. She stops just short of him and smiles softly at him, her hand coming up to gently cup his cheek.

Her thumb runs along his stubble as she looks at him with complete awe, her smile growing larger as her hand moves to explore more his face, stretching certain parts of his skin, running through his hair and then finally coming to rest on his heart.

If Puck wasn't so shocked and if this girl didn't seem so familiar he would believe that she was hitting on him.

"Hi Dad" She whispers.

What?

Puck pulls himself back from her touch and stumbles back a little, his hands grabbing hold of the edge of his dresser. His chest heaves heavily as he looks at her once more.

"D-dad? I'm not your Dad" He says.

The girl only smiles and steps closer "You are. I am your daughter"

Puck shakes his head furiously "No you're not. My daughter is two years old and is over in America. If you're my daughter I had to at least be..." Puck quickly works the maths out in his head "five!"

This girl-his...daughter-steps closer to him "No. I'm your daughter"

"There's no way you're my daughter. The only girl I got pregnant was Quinn and we have a kid"

"I am" The girl says, stopping in front of him once again "Julie's my mum"

"But we only had sex a week ago. Quinn was pregnant for much longer than that!"

The girl holds onto Puck's shoulders, seemingly calming him "We're not human"

"Then what are you?"

The girl shoves Puck back, causing him to break the dresser. He looks up from the floor with wide eyes, knowing that the strength she possess is far from human.

"You wouldn't want to know"

* * *

Rachel groans as another part of her spine move back into place, allowing her to move her legs from the knee down. Julie reveals a stake from her cloak and slowly drags it across Rachel's arm, cutting the skin open. Rachel bites her lip, trying to muffle her scream of pain. Her eyes widen when Julie produces a small vial of vervian and slowly empties one drop down onto the fresh cut.

This time, Rachel can't keep her scream in and screams her lungs out into the woods. The pain is excruciating, like it's burning her arm from the inside.

"If you're going to kill me, why don't you just get it over with?" She growls. She groans when the middle part of her spine snaps back into place, now making her able to move the whole of her leg. However, to distract Julie, she pretends to still be paralysed.

"Russell had very clear instructions" Julie says as she drags the stake across Rachel's other arm "He wants to be the one to kill you. But he also wants you defenceless, without any chance of your little friend's interrupting." She drops some vervian into the new cut. Rachel screams once again, her eyes slamming shut as she tries to breathe through the pain "And so, he hired us to get rid of them"

Rachel opens her eyes again and looks just past Julie, spotting Santana slowly and quietly making her way over to them. Santana presses a finger to her lips and Rachel very slightly nods.

"Us?" Rachel groans out. Julie places a cut at Rachel's collar bone.

"It isn't just me. He's got more of us. Some to hire others to do the deeds-like me-and others to do the deeds themselves-like me as well"

"Puck" Rachel growls out, reminding herself not to move her legs just yet. She looks past Julie again and motions with her feet at Santana, silently telling her the plan in her head.

"Exactly"

"Over my dead body" Rachel head butts Julie's forehead, causing her to move off balance. With a lot of momentum, Rachel rolls herself back so her legs are in the air and then, with her hands, hand springs forward, her feet shoving Julie all the way back into Santana's arms.

Santana grabs hold of Julie in a deathly lock, one which they practised over the summer. Rachel grabs the dropped stake and vial, tucking them away in her pocket and makes her way over to the other two, limping slightly as she gets used to feeling her leg once again.

"Seems to me that the tables have now been turned" Rachel says, crouching down in front of Julie "Now, if you tell me exactly what is going to happen to Puck, I may let you go"

Julie smirks at her "Mine and his daughter are having a nice little chat"

"What?"

"That's what we Amazons do. We pick a guy, we fuck the guy, we give birth to the guy's kid and then train the kid to kill the Dad."

"She's going to kill him?"

Julie smirks once again, a proud look on her face. A look that Rachel wants to wipe off " She's already doing it"

Rachel looks up at Santana alarmed. She looks back down at Julie and nods "Thank you for your co-operation" She says.

"Even if you kill me they'll still know where you are. He'll get you and you're pretty blonde girlfriend"

"Good to know" Rachel growls, shoving the stake right through Julie's body. She rips it out and nods for Santana to let go of her. She hoists the body over her shoulder and runs to the car, Santana following her.

"We need to hurry."

* * *

"What are you going to do to me?" Puck asks as he holds a gun in his hands, pointing it at his daughter. His daughter. Who's just attacked him and caused the blood from his arm to stain the carpet.

"Kill you" She says with a simple shrug "It's shame really, you seem like an awesome Dad"

"Not unless I kill you first"

His daughter smiles "Do it then, if you think you can"

Puck takes a deep breath and cocks the gun back. His finger hovers over the trigger. His hand thumble with the body of the pistol, shaking nervously. He feels a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck and down his back. He shakily breathes out a breath and closes his eyes.

"I...can't. I can't" He says but still holds the gun up. He opens his eyes, wondering why she didn't take the time then to kill him. She only stares at him emotionless "You're my daughter. I can't kill you"

She continues to look at him, a hint of emotion running through her eyes.

"What's your name?" Puck asks, still holding the gun up. He runs his tongue across his bottom lip. He's not ready to die yet. He can't die yet. He needs to see Beth grow, he needs to get to know this girl. His new daughter.

"Ali"

"Ali..that's a nice-"

Puck doesn't finish his sentence. He just watches as in seemingly slow motion, Rachel bursts into the room and shoots a bullet into the back of Ali's head. His eyes widen as her body begins to fall, his hands drop the gun and he skids across the carpet, catching her body in his arms. He looks down at her, a sob escaping his throat upon seeing the bullet hole in her head.

Her eyes, red and her pupils, green, stare up at him. She blinks once, her eyes lids not opening again. Puck shakes his head and strokes her hair.

Rachel drops her hand to her side, watching as her friend morns the loss of his daughter. She's shocked how much pain she can feel from him even though he's only just found out about her. She guesses a Dad's love for his daughter is as strong as the first meeting as it is it's last, it doesn't matter if he'd known about her for fifty years, his pain is still as strong.

"You-you can do that spell right?" Puck asks, looking back up at Rachel, his eyes glistening with tears "Bring her back to life?"

Rachel shakes her head "I'd have to die for her to live, Puck. You need to let her go. She wasn't your real daughter"

"Yes she was! She had my DNA, my eyes"

"She wasn't. Beth is your real daughter Puck. She, she was trained to kill you. She didn't love you like Beth does. She wasn't human"

"She was still my daughter" Puck says. He picks her up and walks over to Rachel "I want to bury her" Rachel nods and follows him down stairs. He turns to walk into the garden but she turns towards the sitting room.

She heads straight to Quinn where Holly's nursing an ice pack to her head "I'm so sorry" Rachel whispers, kissing Quinn's forehead.

Quinn only shrugs "I signed up for this. At least everyone's alive"

"I guess. I just wish you never got harmed like this" Rachel says, lightly running her thumb over the bruise forming above Quinn's eyebrow.

"At least she didn't get her back broken like you Berry" Santana says from her spot next to Brittany as she places a duck plaster onto the cut on Brittany's arm.

Quinn's head whips to Rachel "What!"

"I'll explain later" Rachel turns to Holly "But right now we all need to pack and move. Russell now knows where we all are. We need to go to a new safe house. Leave Farnborough and go somewhere busier."

"Like where?" Sam asks, holding an ice pack to his stomach

"I hate to say it but London. It's busy, noisy, loads of crowds. It will be hard for him to find us. Do you know of a house on the outskirts of London that's big enough for us?" She asks Holly.

Holly nods "As a matter of fact, I have."

"Good. I'll go check on Puck" Rachel says, leaving the sitting room where the rest are starting to collect things together and towards the garden.

She slides open the doors and steps out onto the grass. She spots Puck knelt on the ground, digging up a whole a few feet away. She walks over, watching as he places Ali's body into the ground and begins to fill the hole up. He wipes his arm across his forehead and sniffs a few times, patting down the soil.

He spots Rachel and stands up, patting the dirt off his hands "I hate this"

"I know"

"She shouldn't have had to die. I-We could've stopped her and had her help"

"I know"

"This isn't fair! Why do bad things keep happening to us Rachel?" He asks, turning to look at her with a sad, defeated expression.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't"

"Life would be so much easier if it was like a book. A beginning, a middle and an end. Boom, done. That's it. No complicated shit, no drama, no deaths. Just simple"

Rachel nods and looks at Ali's grave with Puck "You need to start packing. We're leaving tomorrow"

Puck nods "I want to kill this son of a bitch"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading**

**xx**


	8. Destruction Is A Quiet Thing

**Hello again! Yes it is true, I have FINALLY after so many months, updated this story! I did not give up on it! No way. But I have planned to have roughly between 15-20 (though stretching it) chapters for this story, instead of thirty. But I'll make sure to make them quite long!**

**So, I have a game for you to play as you read this. Somewhere, within this chapter, is a character not from this TV show, but another, who makes an appearance. If you can guess who they are, I'll give you a gold star! And cookies!**

**Thank you all for your patience on me updating this story. I hope this chapter makes up for the hiatus. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the special character in this chapter.**

* * *

Her finger traces along the curvy writing, her lips murmuring along to the words. Her eyes flick between the page and a dictionary sat beside her. A pink tongue darts out and wets her lips. She feels the bed dip beside her but carries on reading. The only sounds filling the room is her quiet murmuring, the breath of the person next to her and the occasional crinkle of paper as she turns the page. Oh and the grass rustling in the wind, the annoying buzz of a fly unable to escape the room and the slight thump sound of the fly every time it hits the window.

'Breath... crinkle... buzz... thump.'

She continues to search the page, sighing as she turns to the next page.

'breath...crinkle...buzz...thump'

The person besides her shifts and places their cheek against her shoulder.

"I didn't know you can speak Latin" is spoken against her shoulder.

Breath..crinkle..buzz..thump'

"I can't" is her reply as she turns the next page. Her aggravation begins to grow as she struggles to find what she needs.

'Breath. Crinkle. Buzz. thump'

Her mouth clenches, her grip on the paper becoming tighter as she violently turns the pages.

'Breathcrinklebuzzthump'

She growls loudly and throws the book across the room. She feels them jump next to her, but is too angry to care. She places her head in her hands and tugs on her hair. She rocks slightly, trying to calm herself down. She feels a hand rub at her back gently, easing away her anger.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looks up from her hands, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she stares at the worried hazel in front of her.

"What were you trying to find?"

Rachel rubs her face and leans back on the bed "I was trying to see if there was a way that we can bring Kurt back"

"We already know-"

"One that doesn't involve killing your Dad, Quinn"

Quinn's face falls and she looks at the book thrown across the room "Oh"

"Yeah" Rachel says. She places her hands over her face and groans "I couldn't find anything! Nothing at all! In that whole fucking book! There's curses and enchantments for stupid things like turning someone into a frog but not one single one is how to bring someone back from the dead without killing someone else!"

Quinn leans back and snuggles into Rachel's side "That's normally how it works Rachel. Didn't you see the Supernatural episode with the reaper? In order to bring back or save someone's life, another has to be taken to replace them"

Rachel chuckles "Supernatural. You got that from Supernatural?"

Quinn shrugs, beginning to purr slightly when Rachel's fingers run through her hair "It's informative"

"Indeed it is"

A loud bang goes off in the distance, causing both girls to jump from fright. Before Quinn can even blink, Rachel is by the window, looking outside. Red, orange and yellow casts across Rachel face as another bang sounds. Quinn waits for Rachel to make anymore sudden movements, but the girl stays still as a statue, keeping her back turned from Quinn.

"Rachel?" Quinn asks, shuffling to the edge of the bed. She reaches a hand out, jumping again when another bang sounds in the distance. "What is that?" She asks nervously as Rachel grabs hold of her hand. The brunette turns around and tugs Quinn up, walking her to the window. Rachel stands behind her, her hands on Quinn's waist and points up to the sky as a rocket flies up into the sky and explodes into the colours of green and orange.

"Fireworks" Rachel says softly as another goes off, pink and blue shining in the sky.

Quinn slowly turns to Rachel and places a hand on the girl's cheek, dragging her attention away from the window. She kisses Rachel on the mouth gently "Happy New Year Rach"

Rachel smiles sadly "Happy New Year Quinn"

Quinn leans into Rachel as they continue to watch fireworks go off in the distance, seeing the firework show that London does each year. It's truly beautiful.

Two months they have been here, watching as the days pass by without so much as a shadow of Russell's movement. They only leave the house if it's necessary such as getting food and stocking the fridges up. Even then, Rachel and Puck are always the ones to go and Puck always has a gun tucked in the waist band of his belt. Ever since the whole thing with Julie, they can't trust anyone they see in the streets. Any of them could be working for Russell, watching them, following them.

Nothing's happened so far. Russell hasn't seemed to notice that they've moved due to what's going on in the news. The house they stayed at in Farnborough got burn down, there was a bomb scare at their college. He still seems to think they're still there. Each time more comes up on the news, they all gather around the sitting room, staring blankly at the screen. Every time they do, Rachel tries to come with some sort of plan and every time, she comes up with nothing.

"Rachel, there's something flying towards us"

Rachel looks out the window, trying to find what Quinn was talking about. Then she sees it, a ball of red and orange hurtling towards them at a rapid speed.

"Duck!" She shouts, dragging her and Quinn to the floor as the house shakes violently.

Shattered glass hit's their back, knick knacks tumble off the shelves and rumble falls around them. Heat spreads itself out around them as smoke slowly seeps into the house. A crack sounds from above Rachel's head, she looks up, seeing a piece of the celieing falling towards Quinn. She grabs hold of Quinn's shirt and tugs her over to her. Quinn narrowly misses the falling ceiling as she lands on Rachel's body. She coughs violently, the smoke beginning to invade her lungs. Rachel gets up and quickly moves around the room, gathering clothes, the book, her laptop and their toothbrushes. She grabs anything she can salvage.

Another fireball hits the house, sending Rachel to the floor. She fianlty hears Quinn call out to her. She shakes the rubble off of herself and gets up. She grabs hold of Quinn's hand and drags her out the room, helping her over the fallen book shelf and door frame.

"Puck! Santana! Brittany! Sam!" Rachel shouts over the burning flames, handing Quinn a water bottle as the blonde coughs violently again.

Rachel pulls Quinn into her, protecting the blonde's body as another beam falls, the flames moving to dance on top of it, taunting Rachel.

"Over here!"

Rachel looks around rapidly, trying to find any sign of movement through the flames. She sees a hand waving in the living room and scoops Quinn up into her arms, rushing over to them. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the other four all together, except Santana's carrying a passed out Sam.

"What happened?" Rachel asks as she walks over to them, stepping over the fallen coffee table. This side of the house isn't as destroyed as the rest, but with the way the fire is charging at the house, they need to move outside quickly.

"He was in the bathroom and got trapped as the first one hit" Santana explains as she and Rachel follow Puck and Brittany outside. They all begin to run, trying to get away from the burning house quickly.

"Luckily Brittany found him, but he had already passed out from smoke"

Rachel nods and places Quinn on the grass, handing her the back and explaining that there's more bottles of water if she or anyone else needs it. She looks at Puck and Brittany, seeing that they both got away relatively unharmed, only covered in soot and coughing occasionally.

A crash sounds from behind them, they look to see the left side of the house collapse in on itself, the fire having eaten away at its structure.

"Where's Holly?" Rachel asks when she checks to see if they have everyone.

When she receives a shrug in return she runs back into the house. She throws fallen pieces of furniture and beams out of the way, ducking as more and more pieces of the house fall down in front of her.

"Holly!" Rachel shouts.

When she takes a step forward, a flame flares up in front of her, grabbing hold of her arm and causing her to fall backwards as she yells in pain. She pats at the flames on her arm, hissing violently as she feels the heat burn at her skin. Within a few seconds the fire had burnt her skin like it was paper. This fire is not ordinary.

Jumping back up, Rachel continues on with her search, thanking god that the smoke isn't affecting her in anyway due to her being a vampire. She pulls away the beam blocking the kitchen, jumping back when another flame rises in front of her. She takes a deep breath and leaps through it, once again thanking god it didn't burn her.

"Holly" Rachel says softly as she sees the older blonde trapped underneath a burning column. Food is scattered about, burning in the flames around Holly's head.

Rachel skids next to Holly and frowns. The left side of Holly's face burnt, including her hair. Blue eyes stare up at her in pain and desperation. Holly opens her mouth, as if she's going to say something but instead begins to cough violently, blood sputtering onto her shirt.

Rachel begins to lift up the beam, only to have more rubble fall down. She quickly rolls away, only having had a tiny bit fall on her hand. She faintly hears the sound of sirens as more fireballs attack the house. She waves away the smoke clouding her eyes and quickly gets back to work, easily shoving bits of wood off, ignoring the burning pain on her left arm.

"No. Stop" Holly manages to say, her voice scathing.

Rachel ignores her and continues to throw things away. As she begins to lift the beam, Holly screams in pain and grabs hold of Rachel's arm, squeezing it tightly.

"It's hurts. Stop" She pleads, her eyes watering up at Rachel.

Rachel nods and lets it go. "I can't leave you here" Rachel whispers, watching as Holly fades in and out of consciousness. Tears spring to her eyes.

"You have to." Holly holds her hand up, car keys jingling from her palm "Take these. G-go to the basement" Holly coughs again, more blood leaving her mouth. "T-take as much as y-you can and leave"

"Holly-"

"Do it. Please" Holly pleads through the blood in her lungs, pressing the car keys into Rachel's palm.

Rachel nods, watching as the life slips from Holly's eyes. Wiping at her tears, Rachel closes Holly's eyes and moves out of the kitchen, jumping over bits of fallen brick work. She hears a crash and turns round.

The kitchen is no longer there.

Fighting back her tears, Rachel out makes her way down to the basement, collecting as many weapons as she can before rushing out of the house. She narrowly misses the collapsing roof as she runs through the living room. She pants heavily, almost at the door when rubble and beams fall down, blocking her way out.

Rachel turns her head upon hearing a low whistle and spots the gas tank by the fireplace. The flames are licking at it, trying to battle their way into the contents. Knowing she's only got a few minutes left until that gas tank explodes, Rachel gets to work.

She drops the weapons and begins to pulls at the rubble, throwing wooden planks over her shoulder. She lifts a beam over her head and throws it into the burning living room with a rawr.

The fire licks at her skin, taunting her. It slithers across the skin as the heat kisses her cheeks and neck, both trying to seduce her to death. She won't let that happen. Not yet. She can't die this way.

Rachel hears a pop and looks over her shoulder, seeing the cap of the gas tank rolling about behind her.

Only a few seconds left.

The flames tug on her wrist, trying to drag her back into a hug. It whispers in her ear, coaxing her away from the barricade. But Rachel rips herself away and shakes away her thoughts.

With a powerful kick, Rachel breaks down the barrier and grabs the weapons. She charges out of the house, running towards her friends, waiting for her in worry. Just as she becomes only a few feet away from them, the house explodes behind Rachel, sending her flying into the grass.

She groans as her burnt arm grazes against the pavement, leaving a trail of blood showing where she fell and skid along. She looks up at the house, panting heavily as the entire top floor collapses down onto the ground floor. Flames celebrate high in the sky, dancing with each other happily.

Firemen run out of the trucks, spraying water, fighting off the flames from the house. Rachel scrambles from her spot on the ground, grabs the fallen weapons and car keys and rushes over to her friends.

"Happy Fucking New Year" Puck says sarcastically from his place beside Sam.

She quickly instructs Puck to hide the weapons in their car, having spotted a police car and ambulance pulling up beside the fire truck. She ignores the way Puck stares at her burnt arm and turns to Quinn.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks.

Quinn dismisses the question with one of her own "Where's Holly?"

Rachel ignores her "Have you drunk enough water?"

"Rachel, where's Holly?" Quinn asks again, this time with a hint of authority behind her tone.

Rachel doesn't answer. Instead, she looks at Quinn with a broken expression. Her eyes scream pain at the blonde and dart back to the burning house. Quinn gasps, a sob escaping her lips as she realizes what's happened.

Rachel pulls Quinn into a hug, letting the blonde cry on her shoulder. She looks at Santana and shakes her head. Santana nods in understanding and grabs hold of Brittany's hand, smiling at the usually bubbly blonde sadly. Brittany's eyes shine with tears but she nods, wanting to stay strong and not cry.

Paramedics walk up to them as Puck comes back. They immediately place Sam in ambulance, working on trying to get his breathing back to normal.

A woman checks on Quinn, informing that Quinn will be fine but needs to drink a lot more water. She says the same to Puck, Brittany and Santana before moving to Rachel.

"Have you been hurt?" The paramedic asks Rachel.

Rachel lifts up her arm and raises an woman only takes one look at Rachel's arm before ushering her into the ambulance, situating her next to Sam.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks, running up to the ambulance with the others following.

"Third degree burn on her arm" The paramedic says "She may need a skin graft"

"It can heal, can't it?" Santana asks Rachel, not the paramedic.

"Not this severe" The paramedic answers.

Santana continues to watch Rachel. Rachel shakes her head at her, silently informing her that not even she can heal her arm..

"Can I ride please? She's my girlfriend" Quinn asks the paramedic.

The paramedic nods "The rest of you will have to follow us to St Marks Hospital"

The other three nod and watch as the ambulance drives away.

"Rachel's arm is going to be fine right? It'll heal itself" Puck says as they walk to the car.

Santana watches as the firemen attempt to put out the dancing flames. She stops walking when she watches as a fireball flies out from the trees, hitting the spot that the firemen just put out.

"No" She answers, watching as another fireball gets thrown at the house. She begins to walk in the direction that the ball came from "Whatever-or shall I say whoever-started this fire is not supernatural or natural. It's something else" she says.

"Where are you going?" Puck hisses, grabbing hold of Santana's arm "We have to be at the hospital for Sam and Rachel"

"You and Brittany go on ahead. I'm going to find the bitch that killed Holly"

Puck hesitates but Santana glares at him, silently threatening him. So the mohawked boy nods and takes hold of Brittany's arm, guiding her to the car.

Santana makes her way over to where the fire balls are coming out of, her feet ghosting over the blades of grass. She pauses when she hears cackling and the a light, illuminating a cloaked figure standing in the woods. Another cackle sounds before the light in their hands shoots towards the house.

As Santana goes to walk forward, the cloaked figure's head snaps her way. Before she knows it, she's pushed against a tree, though nothing is holding her.

"You should never ease drop deary" Santana's eyebrows furrow together at the cheery voice. The figure turns to her, their face covered by their robe "It's rude"

"Who are you?"

The hood is removed, revealing a man with greasy brown hair, green scaley skin-like a crocodile-and frightening greeny-amber eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin!" He announces with a hyperbolic bow.

Santana begins to laugh, causing Rumplestiltskin's smile to fall and his features to become dark "Right. Okay. I believe you" Santana laughs again.

Her face contorts into a grimace when he gets in her face. Despite the fear Santana feels upon being so close to this man, she puts on a brave front.

"I wouldn't want to taunt me if I were you deary. Just one flick of my wrist" He turns his wrist and a sharp pain twists in Santana's stomach, as if he's twisting a knife "And I can bring you a whole lot of pain"

"If you're really Rumplestiltskin, then why aren't you tiny. Or dressed like a leprechaun? Shouldn't you be spinning wool into gold and not lurking about here?"

A smile appears back on Rumplestiltskin's face. He swishes his hand, causing the feeling of being pushed against the tree to leave Santana and allow her back on her own feet. She doesn't attack him yet, he's too alert.

"I made a deal. I am only fulfilling my part of the arrangement"

"A deal with who?"

Rumplestiltskin stops and turns to Santana "I tell you what" he slides up to her, his nose almost touching hers "How about we make a deal?"

Santana crosses her arms over her chest "My Mum told me to never trust a crocodile. They can snap your fingers off if you're too close"

Santana smirks, tilting her chin up in power as Rumplestiltskin's left eye twitches slightly.

"The deal is this" He says, spinning with a flourish, dismissing Santana's comment "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine"

He slides back up to her, his smile cunning. He tilts his head as Santana thinks the deal over. She smirks as he becomes increasingly impatient.

"Come on deary we haven't got all day"

"Deal. What's the question?"

Rumplestiltskin smiles "Who was it that I killed in that house?"

"Holly" His smile falls once more and he tilts his head.

"What about a Rachel?"

"Uh no you don't buddy, it's your turn to answer my question"

Rumple nods "Quite right. I made the deal with a man called Russell. He has my friend Belle held captive and made a deal that if I kill Rachel, a girl apparently living in that house, he'll release her to me"

Santana nods "But you didn't kill her."

"Yes so the deal is off then" He says, becoming saddened by this fact.

"Why?"

"He said in the house. Not outside of it. Attention to detail is key when making a deal with me" He states proudly.

Santana takes a step forward "But now you can't get your friend Belle."

"Yes."

She takes another step forward "How did you do that? The shooting fire thing?"

Rumple smiles again "Ah ah deary, we had a deal. A answer for an answer, remember" he takes a step back, feeling that Santana is getting too close to him "Why exactly doe Russell wish Rachel to be dead?"

"She's a vampire" The news causes Rumple to leap backwards in shock. Santana notes this. He acted as if he was burnt just by hearing the word "He's a vampire slayer. She's dating his daughter and he wants Rachel dead"

"Magic is no way to kill a Vampire"

"Magic" Santana mumbles to herself "That's why Rachel can't heal her own burns. What you used isn't Supernatural or Natural. It's Magic"

Santana bites her lip, a plan forming in her head. Although he is useless in killing a Vampire, he can still kill a human. Rumplestiltskin could give them a lot of help. She smiles at the crocodile skinned man and clears her throat, walking towards him.

"I have a deal for you Rumple."

"Oh no deary, only I make the-" He pauses when Santana holds her hand up.

"I think you should allow me to continue" She warns, showing him her fangs. He nods, gulping nervously as Santana walks around him, eyeing him up like prey. "The deal is this:" She appears in front of him, causing him to whirl round quickly, looking increasingly nervous.

"You help us find and kill Russell, and I'll help you get Belle back."

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that"

"Russell isn't a smart man Rumple. It's okay if I call you Rumple, right?" He nods "Good. He isn't a smart man, it won't be too hard to find her."

"You want me to help you find and kill Russell"

"Not just me. My friends as well. We will all help in getting Belle"

Rumple moves so he and Santana are standing nose to nose once again "Well deary. You've got yourself a deal" He says, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Santana smirks and takes his hand. As he goes to pull away, Santan tugs him forward so her lips are by his ear and in her lowest, menacing voice she growls "Trust me when I say this: You do not want to break a deal with me. I can do far worse to you than you can to me"

"And how do you know this?"

"I am Santana Lopez, I come from Lima Heights Adjacent, I keep razor blades in my hair, I am a Vampire, I'm a lesbian and I'm Hispanic. You have killed a close friend of mine and could have killed the love of my life."

She glares at him, her features becoming dark. Rumple seems to close in on himself in fear.

"You do not. Want. To fuck. With me."

* * *

**There you have it guys! The chapter! Hopefully you spotted who the character from another tv show was. If you haven't I advise you to watch Once Upon A Time as the sexual tension between Regina and Emma is almost as heavy as Rachel and Quinn's. I shit you not.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!**

**xx**


	9. Departing

**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews you left on the last chapter, as well as a hello and thank you to those who are new to this story and the prequel and your lovely reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?"

Rachel looks away from the window and turns to her girlfriend. She stares at the worried blonde for a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah..I'll be fine."

Quinn glances from the road to Rachel. "Are you sure?"

A sigh escapes Rachel and she lightly scratches at the gauze on her arm. Memories of the night before are constantly on loop in her brain. The fire, the beams falling, Holly stuck. She hates that she wasn't able to save Holly.

"Yeah, as long as I get to kill the bastard that killed Holly and fucked up my arm."

Rachel notices Quinn hesitate slightly and this peaks her interest. They pull up in front of a hotel that Rachel has never seen before. Quinn undoes her seatbelt and turns to Rachel.

"Rach, when we go in, I want you to stay calm and not do anything rash."

Rachel's eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "Why?"

Quinn glances nervously to the building then back to Rachel. "Because the man who killed Holly is in there."

She moves without even thinking. One minute she was inside the car, looking at her girlfriend and the next, she's charging into the building and searching for the man who killed her friend. Rachel's mind is so set on finding this man, she doesn't notice how strange the inside of the hotel is or her friends watching with open mouths as she runs past them.

Rachel doesn't even register Santana staring at her with wide eyes. All she sees is a man she's never seen before standing with his back to her and she feels rage. With a loud, broken cry, Rachel grabs the man and pins him against the wall he's facing, knocking off the objects along the shelves.

A snarl pulls onto her lip when she looks into the eyes of Holly's killer. She doesn't notice the way his skin feels under her fingers. All she knows is that she wants to kill him. Slowly, Rachel begins to tighten her fingers around the man's neck. She watches in delight as he begins to desperately gasp for air, his nails scratching at her skin. A smirk pulls onto her face when his eyes widen and his heart beat begins to drop. Harder and harder Rachel is squeezing. She only wants one thing and one thing only.

To squeeze the life out of this bastard.

Rachel's so focused on killing the man, that she doesn't realise he's ripped off her gauze until she feels his nails dig into her newly skin grafted arm which still has a few burns. She gasps in pain but doesn't let go. She bites down on her lip when the man pushes his thumb further down on to the skin, his nail pushing past the skin graph into her burnt flesh.

It's only when he begins to push another finger into the skin does the pain become too great and she finally lets go of him. She steps back and grabs at her arm, hissing in agony at the excruciating pain shooting down her arm. Immediately, Quinn and Brittany are at her side, trying to help ease the pain with ointments and a brand new gauze.

"Well Deary, they did say you were one to make an entrance." The man coughs out before standing up straight.

That's when Rachel finally takes in his appearance. His skin is like a crocodiles and his eyes are the most disgusting coloured green she's ever seen. His teeth are yellow and his clothing is definitely not normal.

"Who is he? Why have you got Holly's killer here?" Rachel growls at Santana.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." The man says. He does an overzealous bow accompanied with, "Rumplestilskin!"

"Rumple-Why is he here!" Rachel demands, thanking Brittany and Quinn when they finish with her arm.

Santana takes a step forward, her hands up in surrender. "He's going to help us. I made a deal with him and he can't break his deals."

Rachel narrows her eyes between Rumplestiltskin and Santana. "What is the deal?"

"I know where Russell Fabray is hiding. I know all his plans and strategies. The deal Miss Santana here made with me was simply this: I help you get to Russell, I help you kill Russell, and you'll help me free Belle, my friend."

Rachel eyes Rumplestiltskin warily. She purses her lips and takes a step towards him. She notices how he takes a step back and fear flashes in his briefly. "You're frightened of me, aren't you?" Rachel says, taking another step forward. Once again, Rumple takes a step back.

Rumple glances at Santana and nods. "You two are capable of killing me. Of course I am frightened."

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "You're only frightened of _me_. Santana is able to stand close to you. But with me, you have to take a step back."

The crocodile man straightens his back and he lifts his chin into the air. "No."

Rachel smirks at him and then moves into his personal space before Rumple can even breathe in some air. As fast as Rachel was in front of him, Rumple jumps back, putting some distance between the two of them. Rachel takes in great delight that she was right. He's frightened of her.

"You listen to me, Rumplestiltskin." Rachel says lowly. She takes slow steps towards the crocodile skinned man. "If you even think about fucking over my friends." She backs Rumple into the wall. She leans in close to him, only a slither of space between their noses as she growls. "I will rip out your heart and force it down your own throat with my bare hands. Understood?"

Rumples swallows, a bead of sweat trickles down the side of his head and he nods.

Rachel grins and steps away from him, wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist. "Great."

Santana turns to Rumple. "Now, show us where Russell is hiding." She demands, grabbing a map and rolling it out on the table.

Both Puck and Rachel move over to the table and listen intently to Rumple as he tells them the in and outs of Russell's hiding place. Soon Sam and Brittany join them, wanting to know something as well. None of them notice Quinn slip away into the bedroom on her own, her purse gripped tightly in her hand and a picture of Beth in the other.

* * *

**2 days later.**

Two days the five of them have been planning, training, resting and arguing. Despite Rumple's advice on the matter, Rachel was still reluctant to trust him and always challenged his advice. They were all growing increasingly frustrated. After careful planning and a few very heated arguments between Rumples and Rachel- which almost caused Rachel to have more burns on her body and Rumple to lose his vocal chords – they finally agreed a plan on how to infiltrate Russell's base.

What was the most difficult issue wasn't how to get past the guards, the different supernatural beings (angels, werewolves and sorceress) and the locks. Two vampires, four heavily trained vampire slayers and one Dark One could easily get past them. It was the location that Russell had set it up.

Lerwick.

Why was this a difficult issue you ask?

Because Lerwick is the capitol of the Shetland Islands. Where are the Shetland islands? They are north of Scotland and are exactly 22 hours away from London. The group would have to go through multiple tolls booths as well as board a ferry. Of course, they'd have to stop and sleep for the night so the trip would be about two days long. They'd need to sneak a magical creature past the toll booths as well as a trunk full of heavily armed weapons and many sharp objects.

It was tricky. But they got there. Luckily, Rumple is able to cast a spell that stops the toll booths from picking up on any of the weapons in the car and make them invisible to those who look in the trunk. However, this also took a lot of convincing from Santana and Puck to get Rachel to agree.

During this whole argument, Rachel had been too distracted to notice the thinning out of her girlfriend's clothes in their shared drawers, or the slowly building suitcases by the door. Nor did she notice the slowly saddening look on Quinn's face and the nervous energy oozing off of her every time she spoke to Rachel.

However, today, Rachel does notice.

She hits her knuckles against the bedroom door a few times and waits for Quinn to open up. She listens as Quinn seems to shuffle her things about and shoves a suitcase under the bed before hurrying to the door.

"You don't have to knock, you know." Quinn says with a smile once she opens the door. However, her smile falls when Rachel just stares at her blankly, her fingers lightly dancing over her burnt arm.

"I thought I'd give you time to hide the suitcases." Rachel replies, her voice void of emotion. She walks into the room and waits for Quinn to close the door. She notices the poorly hidden plane ticket under Quinn's pillow and shakes her head. She had hidden them so well up to this day.

"Rachel, I can explain-"

"When were you going to tell me?" Rachel interrupts, keeping her back to Quinn.

A horrible sense of déjà vu washes over the two girls. This conversation is beginning to go awfully like one they had a year ago, and they both know how that turned out.

"When you were finished packing? When you were rolling your suitcases out of the door?" Rachel asks, her voice hollow. She doesn't want to cry. Not yet anyway. She makes her way over to the bed and picks up the ticket. "How about when you were heading to the airport?"

"Rachel-"

"Oh wait no, I know. When you got off the fucking plane, you were going to ring me up and be like 'oh by the way, I'm in America again.'" Rachel spins round to face Quinn, uncontrollable tears running down her face.

Quinn shakes her head vigorously and walks over to Rachel and grabs her hand. She's thankful that Rachel hasn't shut her out like she did last time. "No Rachel. I promise you I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you tonight."

Rachel breathes in deeply and looks up at the ceiling. "Why?" She asks.

"I miss Beth, Rachel. I hate that I am probably going to miss some important milestones in her life. I fear that I may never get to see them."

Rachel looks back down at Quinn and shakes her head. She removes her hands from Quinn's grasp and takes a small step back. "No. I was asking why now? Why after all this time?"

"I-I don't understand..."

"I told you all of that before we left America, remember? I told you that you will probably miss a lot of Beth's life, but you were so adamant on coming. So why now? Why have you finally agreed with me?"

Quinn looks away from Rachel's hurt and pleading eyes. "I don't know."

Rachel shakes her head and this time, it's her turn to step forward and grab Quinn's hands. "You must do. There must be a reason why you've changed your mind when you were so dead set on coming."

Quinn's shoulders quiver with her sobs. "I'm scared." She whispers, looking up at Rachel. "I-What if I don't come back? When we go off to Scotland-"

"Shetland Islands."

Quinn ignores her. "What if I don't ever come back? I'll never get to see Beth grow up. That scares me, Rachel. She may never find out that I'm her real Mum. I may never get the chance to act like a mother to my daughter." With that last sentence, Quinn breaks down into tears.

Rachel immediately pulls Quinn into her arms and comforts her. She allows her girlfriend to cry into her shoulder and find comfort off her whilst Rachel cries her won tears. She hated the idea of Quinn tagging along with them. She hated the idea that Beth may never grow up to see Quinn as her Mother, or that Quinn will never get to see Beth go to school, or graduate from College or get married. That's why she was so dead set on keeping Quinn in America. So both Beth and Quinn can see the other grow.

"When do you leave?" Rachel asks once Quinn's crying calms down enough for Quinn to speak.

Quinn pulls back from Rachel's shoulder and wipes away her tears. "Tomorrow."

"What time?"

"The flight is at four o'clock."

Rachel nods and takes Quinn over to the bed. She sets an alarm on her phone before slowly unbuttoning Quinn's dress. Quinn copies Rachel's actions and begins to slowly drag Rachel's t-shirt up her body. Rachel stops her working on Quinn's dress to rise her arms above her head and allow Quinn to take off her t-shirt. Once off, she continues to take off Quinn's dress, pushing it slowly over her pale shoulders.

Their actions are nothing beyond two young lovers wanting to share their last night together, maybe ever, just wrapped in each other's arms. Their actions aren't sexual in anyway. The way their hands glide over each other's skin as they remove the top layers of clothing is loving. Their touches are speaking the goodbyes neither of them are brave enough to say yet.

Once they're both stripped down to their underwear, they grab hold of their pyjama tops, slip them on before climbing into bed. Like they're magnets, they gravitate towards each other and lock their limbs together. Quinn's head rests on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel's fingers run soothingly through Quinn's hair.

"Tomorrow," Rachel whispers, gaining Quinn's attention. "I'm going to drive you to the airport, okay?"

"Okay."

"That may be the last time we see each other-"

Quinn's hold on Rachel tightens and she buries her face deeper into Rachel's chest. "No, don't say that."

"It needs to be said. Tomorrow may be the last time we see each other and I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Quinn smiles into Rachel's skin and presses a soft kiss on her collar bone. "I love you too."

* * *

Their hands are tightly clasped together over the console. Nervous energy vibrates through the car between the two of them.

Quinn had said her goodbyes to everyone back at the hotel. Brittany had cried, Santana tried hard not to cry. Puck told her to say hello to Beth for him, which made her tear up. Sam just held her tightly and didn't say anything. She also shared an awkward handshake with Rumple who wished her the best on her journey.

She and Rachel have yet to say goodbye to each other.

She notices Rachel's bouncing leg and removes her hand from Rachel's to still the moving leg. She knows Rachel is nervous and frightened, much like herself. This very well may be the last time they see each other. That scares the both of them.

Neither of them thought they would find their soul mate at the age of seventeen, but yet, here they are.

Rachel pulls into the short stay car park and shuts off the engine. She doesn't look at Quinn and gets out from the car to grab Quinn's suitcases. Quinn grabs hold of her handbag and also gets out, taking one of the suitcases from Rachel.

Together, the walk through the car park into the departures building. No words are spoken between them yet because they both know that now is not quite the right time yet. Once done with check-in the two of them begin to make their way to security, stopping the at the line where Rachel cannot cross without a boarding pass or her passport.

Rachel hands Quinn her hand luggage. Finally, she looks at Quinn.

Quinn's stunned to see tears already in Rachel's red eyes. She thought Rachel would be the strong one out of the two of them during this moment. Looks like neither of them will be the strong one. Before Quinn can say anything, Rachel has pulled her into a tight hug. Quinn sighs and holds Rachel close and breathes in the vanilla scent of her girlfriend one last time.

Rachel pulls back and wipes at her eyes. "Will you promise me something?"

Quinn nods, smiling a watery smile. "Anything."

"No matter what happens to me, you won't change. You won't change who you are, what you are going to be, what you aspire to be, what job you aspire to have. Don't change anything. If I die-"

"Rachel-"

"No, just listen." Rachel pleads. "If I die, will you promise me to continue on with your life? Will you promise to forget about me and continue to live. Be there for Beth and for yourself."

Quinn swallows thickly. She bites her lip. She's not one hundred percent sure that she can promise all of that. After all, ever since Rachel walked into her life a year ago, she's never not seen a future with the beautiful brunette in front of her. But looking into Rachel's pleading eyes, she can't not agree.

"I promise."

With her words, Rachel pulls Quinn close and brings their lips together in a searing, passionate kiss. The salty taste of their tears mix in with their kiss but neither care. This is probably the last kiss the two of them will share and dammit it's going to be the best damn kiss they have ever had.

When they finally break apart, Quinn looks over her shoulder at the security, watching as the queue grows longer and longer. She finally breaks away from Rachel's arms.

"I've got to go." Quinn says, her hand grasping hold of her bag strap.

Rachel nods, her tears still rolling down her face. "Yeah."

Quinn bites her lip before kissing Rachel once again, this time it's quicker and just a simple peck.

"I love you." She says.

Rachel smiles weakly. "I love you too."

With one final look, Quinn walks over to security, slipping in line behind a newly married couple. She constantly looks over at Rachel who's still watching her. With a final wave, Quinn steps through security and away from Rachel, maybe forever.

Rachel watches Quinn go with a broken expression. Only one thought runs through her mind when Quinn's blonde hair disappears behind security.

'_Don't ever forget about me'_

* * *

**There's the chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint. Don't worry, we will be visiting Quinn in America and see how she's coping as well as watching Rachel and the gang finally go after Russell.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx**


End file.
